


Truth or Dare?

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Characters watching TV, Characters watching Tom and Jerry, Characters watching cartoons, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Drinking, Drinking Games, Foreign Language, Love Bites, Multi, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Party Games, Partying, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Teaches, Romance, Romantic Peter, Singing, Skateboarding, Skating, Soft Peter Parker, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Telepathy, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, parks, peter speaks spanish, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The adults plan something daring for Peter, and Peter tells Wanda the truth about how his feeling for her.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the series.  
In the series it is around the 2nd week in july for them.  
I got their power info from the web. haha lol.  
also the telepathic convos will be written in the italics form, that seems to be the easiest and clearest way.  
Most of this chapter is pulled from the internet: the party questions, suit info , romantic qoute, and most of the dares.  
no idea where the bond idea came from, so for now i'll say I came up with it.  
If you can't tell, i'm dialogue heavy, but i also suck at editing my work so sorry for the errors.  
Enjoy if you can!

It was the day after Peter and Wanda had gotten back from Thailand. They had spent lots of time with everyone in those two days, mostly Morgan as others were busy. Though Morgan wanted to spend time with Nathaniel so Wanda and Peter spent time alone on their floor. It was near night time and Peter and Wanda were watching TV. They were trying to share with each other and the things the experienced, like shows they saw as kids or other things they did growing up. Peter had found out Wanda had never even heard of Tom and Jerry, so he wanted to show her. At first she thought it was silly, which seemed right up Peter's alley. The more they watched, the more they had laughed together. Peter kept looking at Wanda in between episodes though. Wanda knew he was doing it, but didn't say anything because it looked like he was going to say something and she wanted to give him the opportunity. He finally seemed to get the courage, 

" So uh what are your powers? I mean not that you have to answer and um... " 

" It's okay. I think we should have a talk about it. Maybe let's pause this and talk. " 

" Yeah. " He had paused before FRIDAY could start the next one. 

" So you want to go first? " Wanda asked him, trying to get him to ease if he talked about something he knew well. 

" Oh uh Super: Strength, speed, agility, reflexes, balance, healing. I can stick to almost any surface? I mean me and Mr.Stark tried to see what I can't stick to, turns out I have trouble in extreme rain. It isn't really a concern though, it pretty much as to flood the surface of I'm trying to stick to. Uh night vision? I mean I see better than most during the night and that's cause of the enhanced senses. Which includes seeing and the other 4. I can talk to and kinda control spiders, I mean I talk to them and I ask nicely cause I don't want to be mean. It had definitely helped with my phobia of them. They aren't so bad now that I can talk to them. Uh that seems, Oh! I can also Hibernate heal. Super flexible now. It has to do with the whole bone thing. " 

" Okay. A lot to take in at once. " 

" Sorry. " 

" Don't be. Okay so the enhanced stuff. What are the limits? Did you ever find out? " 

" Uh yeah, when I first moved in Mr.Stark tried to distract me from missing my aunt by doing the ' fun trials of spidery-ness' as he called it. We tested almost everything except the hibernation. " 

" Okay so what are your limits? " 

" Uh for strength it was 75 tons. Speed was different. Short distance, close to 200 miles per hour. Long distance a little over 100. Agility is basically the same. Reflexes is based on the situation. I didn't find that one out during the test in the lab but one time when I was patrolling, there was a mugging or an attempted murder I guess. Anyway, a guy held someone at gun point and he it was pressed against the side of their head in like the standard way. So I wasn't able to stop them from shooting but I was able to web the gun away from the person after they had pulled the trigger but before the bullet went off. That was scary not going to lie. The balance thing is pretty unnoticeable, I just have a way longer time to be thrown off balance by things. Like walking a straight line and stuff. Healing is pretty common. " 

" Okay. A few things. 75,000 pounds. 200 miles per hour. " 

" Yeah. " He had a blank face as if he didn't see how much that was, so she moved on. 

" How do you have an enhanced sense of balance? I've seen you fall a bunch, you fell just a few days ago on the beach. " 

" Yeah I guess it means like when I stick to things? Cause like I've never fell on the ceiling. " 

" Right. How fast do you heal? Do you know? " 

" Uh broken bones take a few hours, bullets take less than a day. " 

" Why are those your unit of measure? " Peter merely shrugged his shoulders. " So the senses? " 

" Right. All five. Which is a blessing and a curse. My sense of taste went through the roof and I get to enjoy food on a whole new level now. I can hear a few miles away if I focus. I can feel vibrations and stuff so I can feel things a few floors away. I can smell farther than I can hear, and I can see farther than I can smell. Mr.Stark and I didn't really find a limit. " 

" Okay. So like if you focus can you tell me what Morgan is doing right now? " Peter closes his eyes and tilts his head and tries to focus. After a moment he smiles, 

" She's showing Nathaniel the frog we got her. " 

" Wow. How far is she? " 

" She's in Nathaniel's room playing. " 

" Peter that's 2 floors down. "

" Yeah. " Again the same look that made her move on. 

" You said flexibility because of the bone thing? " 

" Oh yeah, see spiders don't have bones. They have an exoskeleton, so my body tried to do both and got a weird combo. My bones are extremely light and flexible but they are still super strong because of the strength. " 

" Okay. What about Hibernation healing? Can't you just heal normally? " 

" I can but the HH, which is what I call it, is for like fatal wounds. Like one time, I almost died cause this guy shot me a bunch. Like he shot me like 6 times in the stomach after I had gone through all his goons. So I webbed him up but I was losing a lot of blood. So I kind of ran with the instinct and made a cocoon and just went into it. I had slept for a few days in there. When I came out turns out May and Mr.Stark was looking for me thought I had been kidnapped. I had made the webbing so thick that the tracker was having trouble. Usually it wouldn't but the suit was damaged from the beating I had gotten. When I woke up, I climbed out and I felt good as new. It was seriously gross though. " 

" Why was it gross? " 

" Oh I had shed my skin off. " 

" ............ " 

" Yeah. " He says and looks anywhere but her. 

" I don't know if that is really cool or really gross. I'm going with 50-50. I'm not going to judge you though. " 

" Okay. Thanks. " He says in relief. 

" Right. I think the one I'm most worried about is the spider commanding. " 

" I don't command them, I talk to them and we work together. " 

" That doesn't seem better. " 

" I think it does. " 

" Agree to disagree. Anything else? " 

" I once went through a teething phase. It wasn't a big deal. Most teens my age had to remove their wisdom teeth, I had to deal with fangs. " 

" Are they gone? " 

" No but the venom is. Well I can make more if I want to, but when it first came in the glands in my mouth got full and it kinda just released in my mouth and I ended up poisoning myself. That wasn't fun, really hurt if I'm being honest. " 

" A bit scary. We have to be careful in the future when we're intimate. I don't want to get poisoned. " 

" Don't worry, I'd have to make it first and I'm careful not to. It's more like a deliberate thing I have to do. " He told her. 

" That's a lot. " She said after a moment of thinking everything over. 

" Do you want to tell me your's? " Peter asked, " You don't have to right now. We can wait for later. " He said honestly. 

" I'm okay to do it now. " 

" Whenever your ready. " 

Wanda took a deep breath, " I do the hex bolts, as I call them. " He channels energy to her hands and shows as she makes things create and change. She shows him a flower and then a bear of some kind. 

" Wow. " 

" Yeah. Limited to where I can see. I can do almost anything with it. Then there's Teleportation, Telekinesis and flight. As well as telepathy. A lot of my power is centered around Magic. " 

" Wow. " He says again in awe. He wants to ask a question but doesn't know if she's comfortable with it. 

" What? " She asks, knowing the expression he has on his face. 

" So your telepathy? " 

" Yeah? " 

" How strong is it cause Mr.Stark talked about how real what he saw was. Is that part of the telepathy? " 

Wanda sighed thinking about that mistake, " Yes. Mine is very strong. Some can only read minds and send messages and images. I can do much more and create a reality in people's minds and they won't know it's real or not. " She said with a whisper. 

" Mr.Stark talked about what you did and he told me that if he ever saw you again he would forgive you. " Wanda whipped her head up. 

" Why? " 

" He knew you were scared. He knew what it's like to be in stressful situations and doing tough things. I just wanted you to know that he forgave you. For everything. " 

" Thank you for telling me. " She looked back down and was trying to hold back the tears. 

" You aren't a bad person Wanda. You're truly good. " He said and he slowly reached out and hugged her. Wrapping his arms around her. She silently cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back. He knew about past mistakes weighing heavy on someone, he was trying to comfort her the only way he knew how. They sat their together for some time before she withdrew from him. 

" I have a question. " He said, wanting to help change the subject. 

" Yeah? " 

" So your telepathy, you can send messages right? " 

" Yeah it's pretty easy. " 

" So like if wanted to telepathically tell me to do something and we're across the room, you wouldn't have to yell all the way across the room? " 

" I guess. Only in certain circumstances. " She told him. 

" Okay, and you can read people's mind? Like if I thought something, you could like hear it in your's? " 

" Yeah but again in only certain circumstances. " 

" Right. So theoretically, if we wanted, me and you could talk in our minds? " He said with a smile that Wanda had to return. 

" I guess, but it probably won't happen. " 

" Why not? I mean if you're okay with it. " 

" I would be but Peter you have to understand. In order to do that, the way you're wanting we would have to have a telepathic bond. " 

" Can we do that? " 

" We could. You would have to willingly let me inside your mind. " 

" I trust you. I would let you. " 

" I know, but are you willing to have no privacy? " 

" What? " 

" For the bond to be complete, we have to link together. Think about it as a bridge between our two minds. They connect and become one. " She her hands and gestured them locking together. 

" Okay. " 

" We would be connected together on everything. I would know everything in your head. All your memories, fears, dreams, nightmares. " 

" Would that mean you would learn everything I learned? " 

" No. It's like giving me a book, and it's about you. Everything about you. I would know everything, that doesn't mean I would understand it though. " 

" So just to make sure I'm clear on this: If we bond, you know everything about me, and I know everything about you. We become connected. " 

" Yes. " 

" I'd be willing to do that. I mean I already want to connect with you and I trust you with everything. I mean I was going to tell you everything at some point. The hardest part is actually talking about it so that would make our communication so much easier. Also if you can just read my mind, it would help us with talking out our problems when I can't vocalize what I'm thinking. Besides it's not like it's constantly active, it's not like you're always in my head. " 

" I suppose so. We could end the connection and it would be as they are now, but once I know Peter. I know. " She expressed to him. 

" I understand. Can you tell me something bad about this cause I'm not seeing any. I understand this is serious but..... " He left unfinished. 

" There really isn't any down side to the bond. I think it's beautiful but I wanted to make sure your okay with it before we do this. " 

" I am. " 

" Alright. Are you sure? " 

" Yes. " He stated. 

" Okay. " She said. She pulled back until she was facing him and square with him on the couch. She raised her right hand and linked it with his and scooted closer to him. Peter saw her eyes turn into a burning red and saw the energy flow and grown down to her hands but it didn't stop there. It continued it's path along Peter's arm, wrapping and twisting its way up to his neck and soon Peter's eyes matched her's. They gazed at each other the whole time as they became bonded, memories of the other's past rushing into their own. Fears, and nightmares tumbling it's way into their thoughts, dreams and hopes lighting up their imagination together. Moment after moment, a new memory entered their minds. They became closer and closer until they knew everything about the other. Slowly the magic started to fade from their eyes and then it was gone completely. 

They breathed deep breaths from the range of emotions they had just experienced in such rapid time took a lot out of them. They both wanted to just relax and finish the cartoons but curiosity got the best of them. 

" Should we try it out? " Peter wondered. 

" Sure, just think of something. " 

" Okay. " Peter went silent but Wanda heard what he thought loud and clear. _I think you're really pretty. _

Wanda smiled, _Thank you Peter. I think you're really pretty too. _Peter's eyes went wide. 

" I heard that. You, you just said thank you, and that you think I look really pretty! I heard that in my head even though you didn't say it! " He nearly yelled. 

" Yes, and I heard that you think I'm really pretty. " She smiled back, he's was blinding and if it weren't for them being so tired all of the sudden he would be bouncing around. 

" This is incredible. " He sighed out, " We're bonded. " 

" Yes, we are. " She smiled as he yawned, she soon followed him. 

" I guess we found out what it takes to bond. " 

" Does this happen every time? " 

" I'm not sure. I would think it's because it's the first time and we just went through a lot emotionally. " 

" What do you mean you aren't sure? Haven't you done this before? " 

" No, you're the first person I have bonded with Peter. " 

" Woah, I didn't know. Thank you Wanda, it means a lot to me. " 

" Peter, there is no one else I would do this with. " 

" Really? " 

" Yes, Peter. " She said, _Always and Forever. _

_Always and Forever. _He returned with a smile, " FRIDAY please tell me you recorded that? " 

" I have recorded you and Wanda bonding. " FRIDAY informed. 

" Thank you so much, can you please put it the file? " 

" Certainly. " 

" Thank you. " He turns to Wanda, " Want to finish watching Tom and Jerry? " 

" I'd love to. " They return to the same position before Peter starts the next episode. _I love you Wanda. _

_I love you too Peter. _She cuddles closer to him and that's how they fall asleep that night. Giggling to a reckless cat chasing a mouse and holding each other on the couch. FRIDAY had gone the liberty and had taken a picture, and put it in the file already. They had dreamed of bonding together, and how they truly were meant to be. 

The next morning came when Pepper woke them up by giving them breakfast. Pepper came in and saw Tom and Jerry was paused on the TV and the two of them cuddled up together. She smiled at how cozy they had looked, how happy and carefree they were. It's what she wanted for Peter after all, to truly be happy. It seemed like it was coming together to do just that. It was a busy morning, so she just had Happy pick up a ton of drive through for those two. 

Peter woke up first, manly due to the smell of food. " Good Morning Pep. " He whispered in an effort to keep Wanda asleep. 

" Morning Peter, seems you two had a fun night. " She gestured to the TV. 

" Yeah it was great. " He said with a lopsided smile and hooded eyes. 

" I bet. There's breakfast so I want you to eat and then I want you guys to have fun. I hear central park is looking beautiful right now. " 

" I know it is, but we just got back. I thought Mo would want to spend more time together. " 

" Well Mo has been spending a lot of time playing with Nathaniel. " 

" I know, and I'm really happy she has a friend her age to play with. It's good for her. " 

" Yeah, but she won't be spending today or tonight with you though. They got the idea to make her room on our floor into a giant fortress. " 

" That sounds like fun for them. I remember doing that with Ned when we were kids. " 

" And by kids you mean the last time you two spent the night at the others house? " Pepper teased. 

" No. We didn't have enough blankets last time, but Mo is going to have so much fun. Why all day though? " 

" They're planning it out. " 

" That's good. Gotta have a plan. " 

" That's what she said. Even had paper and drawings on it about how it should go. " 

" That's good, writing it down helps. Is she using the physics book I gave her? " 

" I shouldn't be surprised that you gave her that book, but yes she is. She's making notes about weight distribution and angles of pretty much everything. Along with a support system. " 

" I knew she was smart. Plus this is good practice for later. " 

" I suppose. Anyhow, wanted to drop by and give this to you before Morgan plans on using her dresser in some weird pulley system. " 

" Bye Pepper. " 

" Bye honey. " Pepper walks to the elevator and rides it up a floor to the penthouse. Wanda begins to wake as she hears the elevator go up and smells the food on the coffee table for them. 

" Good morning Wanda. " 

" Good morning Peter. " 

" Pepper brought us breakfast. Are you hungry? " 

" Yeah, can we just watch some more while we eat? " 

" Of course. " They sat up and started to take out all the unhealthy food from the bags and set them out on the coffee table. By the time they were done, the coffee table was covered. They ate in relative silence, except a few laughs from the show. They were getting used to the telepathic bond and was using small talk as a way to do it. Asking to pass something or to turn up the volume because Wanda couldn't hear over her chewing. When they were done eating and had cleaned up the table, they actually began talking out loud. 

" Is it hard for you to read my mind? Cause like it isn't anything for me but I figured that's cause you're doing all the work. " 

" I can be. It was when I first got my powers but I became stronger. It is a bit difficult sometimes for certain people but the bond makes it effortless. " 

" That's good, I didn't want you to overextend yourself. " 

" Yes, but I will admit it is a bit strange to have this much communication. I'm not used to just thinking it and someone being able to, and willing to hear it." 

" Well I'm glad I'm able to, cause I'm more than willing to. " He smiled at her, hoping to convey his enthusiasm. She understands him, he's very enthusiastic. It's one of his lovable qualities. They had finished the episode they were on before Peter talked again. 

" Mo is making a blanket fort with Nathaniel today. Well they're planning it most of the day and then they're gonna build it and they plan on staying in it all night. " 

" Sounds like fun. " 

" Yeah and I was thinking.... " 

" Peter, I love you. I really do, but we are not building a blanket fort in our bedroom today. Maybe sometime in the future, very very distant future or if I'm high off my ass. " 

" That wasn't was I was going to say, but it's nice to know that there's a chance that me and you can build our own blanket fort in the future. " He laughs. 

" Well what were you thinking? " She asked him. 

" I was thinking that we could go to Central Park today. I mean you talked about going outside and Pepper told me that it was going to be a good day today. Plus I get the sense that everyone is busy today anyhow. I figured it would be a good thing for us to do today. " He admitted to her. 

" I think that's a great idea. Let's watch one more episode before showering and all that. " 

" Cool. We can walk there sense it's really nice out and we can maybe stop for ice cream. " 

" Maybe. " She hums before starting the next episode and watching what Peter considers one of the best TV shows of his childhood. He says it's right there with Sponge-bob and Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. When they were done with the episode, they had carried out their morning routine. Even if it was almost noon, but it really didn't matter. They were getting dressed when Wanda pulled out a regular pair of converse. 

" I didn't know you had these. " 

" Well yeah Mr.Stark bought all my clothes, but he would buy something if I asked for it specifically. I knew that he was buying me expensive stuff, I mean I don't know for sure cause I don't know the brands. Though I think he did cause like the material is really nice and everything. So I asked for a bunch of regular converses and I give some of them to MJ and she paints whatever design she wants on them. I get a cool unique pair of shoes and MJ gets to paint on something Mr.Stark bought. Win - win. " 

" Sounds like it. Is there a pair you want to wear today? " She asked and watched as Peter thought about it. 

" Oh yeah uh there is a pair in there that has a bunch of flowers on them and then there is a pair that has sunflowers on them. I want to wear one of each. " He said and got up to help look for the two pairs of shoes. They found them near the middle of his shoe collection, which Peter would not recognize as a shoe collection, right by the expensive high end brand he didn't recognize. He put the right sunflower on with the left floral pattern one. Wanda took the other two left from his choice, matching him. They wore a plain colored shirt and jeans, not matching on the shirts. Of course it was too nice of a day to wear a hat. Wanda wanted to feel the breeze through her hair, sue her. They did however, grab the glasses before leaving their floor. 

They rode down to the common room and meet with everyone their, and Peter seemed to think he caught them during a break. 

" Hey guys, we're just letting everyone know we're heading to central park for the day. " 

" Sounds nice, have fun honey. " Pepper called, briefly looking up from her stack of papers. 

" We will. " He said to her. 

" Got your phone? " May asked. 

" Of course May, it's right here. " He said before patting his pocket and realizing he did not in fact have his phone. " I'll go get it. " He said before getting into the elevator again and going to his room. Wanda looked to Pepper with a studying gaze before speaking, 

" So what are you guys planning? " She asked, they were going to tell her. No reason not to, besides she could help with it. 

" Well Laura thought it was a great idea to throw an actual party. " 

" A party? " 

" Yeah, see when I was growing up I had a blast at the parties. When I heard that Peter didn't, I thought he should experience at least one good party in his teen years. So we got his two friends to come over tonight for a get together. The kids are going to be too busy with the fort or off doing whatever teens do now at days. " 

" Don't forget the pass May is giving him to get shit-faced. " Sam said, Wanda looked to him. 

" That's a dollar in the swear jar. " She told him before looking to May, " You're giving him a pass to get drunk? " 

May sighed, " Yes. Although I don't like it, it's part of growing up. Going to a party and getting drunk is a milestone that is necessary, I know that he will be safe though. Here, with all of us looking out for him and his friends. I'm sure MJ already drinks wine with her dinner, but for Ned this will be a new experience. " 

" What about Shuri? I'm sure she would like to come for a party, and if she isn't invited she'll get upset. " 

" We tried but her brother said no because she's got work to do, as well as a few meetings to attend. " 

" That sucks. Well thanks for telling me, how long before everything is set up? " 

" Well I figured that if you two spend all day in the park and grab an early dinner, Ned and MJ will be here by the time you get back. As well as everything will be set up. " 

" Well what all is there? " 

" To be honest not much. A bunch of snacks and a bunch of booze. " Laura said. " I figured we could make drinks, you know something that can be strong for his metabolism. " She said. It wasn't hard to figure out he was Spider-Man for Laura, it was all pretty obvious. Even the kids knew but they didn't say anything to give Peter peace of mind. With everything he had done for them, it seemed like what they were doing in return wasn't equal but it was a start. 

" Okay. Well I look forward to it. " She said and then changed the subject, with all she learned from last night she didn't want Peter to hear about it. A few moments later Peter came bounding out the elevator with a smile and the phone in his hand. 

" I got it. Ready to go? " 

" Yep. " 

" Alright, bye everyone have a nice day! I'll see you tonight. " 

A chorus of byes followed, " Bye my little sunflower, love you. " 

" Bye May, love you too. " He said before the elevator shut and everyone in the tower got to work. They wanted it to be THE party of his teenage life. Wanda and Peter had rode down to the garage when Wanda asked him, 

" I thought we were walking, why are we in the garage? " She wondered as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the edge of the garage. He pulled her to a sleek and bare wall. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Why are we...... " 

" We are coming here. Way back when, Mr.Stark wanted to buy me a car for as a late 16th birthday present. Of course May said no, but Mr.Stark found a neat loop. " He said and with a flourish he opened the wall and revealed a numerous collection of varying on foot transportation. Everything from heelies to skateboards, each with a design that seemed to be made for Peter or bought for Peter. 

" So we walking, but the way Mr.Stark would want. With style. " 

" Peter. " Wanda was a little shocked that he would do something like this with such a big show, or that he would do this at all. It seems the kind of thing Tony would do if he didn't have a car or someone to drive him. Still going in style. 

" So I feel like skateboarding today, what about you? Do you know how? " He asked. 

" No. " She answered dishonestly. 

" It's okay, I can teach you if you want. It's not as hard as it seems, plus we can do it a little up the ways a bit away from the compound. It's where I practiced it at. " 

" Alright. " She said. 

" Alright! Now which board do you want? " 

" Which do you recommend? " 

" Uh I don't really have a preference just yet, I mean it's been a while since I've done this so. I guess just pick one that looks nice to you. " He offered. Wanda approached the now open wall and saw the several boards there. She was starting to recognize the characters depicted on the boards, Peter had been showing her a lot of the shows he liked from being a kid. She saw a few graphic ones as well, and one that didn't belong with the others. It was a plain green color with black type written on it, it said aliens are real with the symbol for alien. Wanda smirked as she saw it but continued on, she choose on that was one that had a character displayed. It was a Videl from Dragon Ball Z on it. 

" I like this one. " She said with a smile. 

" You can have it. To be honest it was made for you anyway. " 

" How? Didn't you say you and Tony made these? " 

" Yeah, so what happened was that I wanted a Gohan one. " He goes and picks up the Gohan one from right next to where the Videl one was, " So Mr.Stark got me one from somewhere, but also got that one and said for whenever my Videl give them the board. " 

" That's sweet? Right? " She asked, they haven't watched that much of it yet for her to get the reference. 

" Yeah, in Dragon Ball Z. Oh wait spoiler alert. Do you want me to continue? " 

" Yeah go ahead, I'm curious. " 

" Okay in Dragon Ball Z Gohan, " He motions to his board, " Marries Videl and they have a kid. " He says and motions to her board. 

" Oh, that is sweet. Am I your Videl? " She asked with a knowing smile, as she watched him go red in the face and nod his head yes. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, 

" Thank you Gohan, my hero. " She teased him. She grabbed his hand and lead them to the opening to go outside. Peter had taken Wanda's hand and set his board down first. 

" So uh we're gonna ride this one together down there and then I'll show you how once we get there. " 

" Okay, so just.... " She said and stood on the middle of the board. 

" Yep, now just hold yours in your hand. " He said and got on it with her, placed a hand on her waist. She looked back at him with a raised brow. 

" Just for the uh the balance and wind safety. " He stuttered out as she looked at him. 

" Wind safety? " She asked with her head tilted in fake confusion. 

" So much wind out today. " 

" Yeah well then, " She said before taking his arm and wrapping it further around her waist, " I want to be extra safe. " 

" Smart, so smart. " He repeated. He pushed off and let rode their way down the road. 

" Somebody come look at this. " Sam groaned as he saw the two of them walk with skateboards. Everyone got up and made their way to the window and saw the interaction. May smiled at it,

" My little sunflower's in love. " 

" How can you call him your little sunflower? I mean he is short and on the thin side but.... " 

" Sam, he will always be my little sunflower. " 

" Alright, no arguing. " Sam said before they all returned to setting up the party. Wanda had texted them while Peter was distracted letting them know not to have anyone come yet cause they were still near. They got to the spot Peter was referring to and Wanda stepped off his board slowly. 

" Thanks for the ride. " 

" Yeah no problem. " 

" Maybe I can give you one in return later. " She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. It went over Peter's head and he nodded, 

" Sure, I mean once you learn and everything. " 

" Right. " She said, " Want to show me how? " 

" Yeah. " He began breaking down how to skate and how it's mainly about balance and momentum. He tried to not go too much into the physics of it, knowing that it'll trip her up. He did his best to explain things and keep it simple for now. If she didn't understand a part, he would try explaining it a different way than before. Which usually worked, as well as demonstrating for her and in most cases with her. Wanda was loving it, him showing her and him talking to her about something that she enjoyed. She of course knew how to skate, but watching him go into detail about it and 'teaching' her was fun for her. She enjoyed when they got on the same board when she kept asking him to show her things. She loved the closeness. 

After a while she knew that if it went on longer it would be suspicious so she said she got it down. That's when she started skating like she knew how, and has been since a kid. 

" Wow, you must be a natural Wanda! You're doing amazing! " He cheered her and it put a smile on her face. She laughed as she skated along the path. 

" So I think I got everything down. " 

" Yeah you did! You were great! " 

" Thanks, let's go to central park. Though, let's take a car there. Even if were enhanced I don't feel like skating from upstate New York to Manhattan. " 

" Uh sure, I'll summon your car. It'll be here in about 3 minutes. " He said as he got out his phone and had the car drive itself to them. Wanda used this time to text them that they were leaving for central park now and that they can leave the house and have Ned and MJ come over. 

They drove all the way through Manhattan until they reached central park and they found a parking space and grabbing their boards from the back. They started riding down the sidewalk together and often linking hands and then splitting apart and then coming back together again. They made their way to central park and stopped on a bench near a tree. They sat down and looked onward at it and the crowded area. From the joggers to the pet walkers, everyone was out and about today. It was nice to people watch right then. 

" You thirsty? " Wanda asks. 

" Uh I mean sure. " 

" Alright well I saw someone selling water a little bit ago, I'll go get some for us. " She said and stood up, skating away on her new board. Peter enjoys the peace, for about 10 seconds before he hearing picks up on a camera going off. He shakes it off considering where they are and everything, it's lovely and it makes sense to take pictures of it. Then he hears is again and again. The camera only goes off at seemingly random intervals but once Wanda comes back it seems the camera doesn't stop taking pictures. 

_The same guy is back again, taking more pictures. _Peter thought, Wanda nodded her head. 

_I'm not going to let some asshole who doesn't care about privacy ruin our day. Are you? _

_Not a chance. _He thought before she smiled and grabbed his hand. They sat there drinking water until it was almost all gone and they stood and got onto their boards, skating away from the follower. They skated and skated away, farther from the pesky paparazzi. At some point they had started laughing and they don't know why, but it was infectious and just kept building until they had to stop skating to breath. They were having troubles to stop laughing over the nothing that caused it. 

" Want to stop for some lunch? " He asked after catching his breath. 

" Kinda late for lunch, isn't it? " 

" Maybe. " He said with a hopeful look. 

" You just want to go to Delmar's, don't you? " 

" Maybe. " He said with a smile and shrugged his shoulders. Wanda shook her head before getting back on her board, holding out her hand to get him on his. 

" Well come on, we need to get back to the car if we're going to Queens for a sandwich. " Peter smiled before taking her hand and skating off with her. The man taking the pictures wasn't even on his or her mind. They made their way back to the car in the same fashion as they did going to the park. They got in and began the journey to Queens, just to see Mr.Delmar and Murphy. At this point the sandwich came second on the list and Peter was all too happy to about that. When they finally got to Queens after an hour of driving and bad traffic, they got to Delmar's. Peter practically bounced out of the car and into the shop. If it weren't for him holding Wanda's hand, she would've been left behind. 

They came in and Peter greeted, 

" Sup Mr.Delmar. " 

" Hey kid, how summer treating you? " 

" Real good, been having a blast. " Mr.Delmar looks at the the two with their hands linked. 

" I can see that. No little one this time? " 

" No, she's back at home playing with another little one. " Wanda told him, lessening the accent. 

" Well then, what could I get for you? " He asks looking at Wanda. 

" I'll take whatever he does. " 

" Alright, two number 5 with extra pickles mushed down real flat. " 

" Mr.Delmar you are the best. " Peter said as he walked up to Murphy, who meowed at his presence. " Hey Murph. " He greeted and petted the big cat. 

" Wanda come here and pet Murph. " Peter motioned for Wanda and Wanda looked back to Mr.Delmar asking him for permission without speaking. He gave her a nod to go ahead, so she walked over to Peter and started to pet Murphy. 

" Oh who's a pretty kitty? Yes you are. Such a pretty kitty. " Wanda cooed at Murphy, she had joined in on petting the cat with him. Soon the sandwiches were done and they collected the food and sat down to eat it there. They talked to each other telepathically while they ate, making sure to not arouse suspicion by doing it too much. By the time they were done with their sandwich, it was nearly sunset. Peter had wondered where the day had gone as Wanda lead him back to the car. Before driving off though, Peter had a question for Wanda. 

" Hey can we make a stop somewhere? I want to show you something. " 

" Sure. " She said and followed his directions to an alley. He got out of the car and walked up the fire escape, Wanda trailing him as he went. They went all the way up to the roof together, without saying a word. When they had reached the top, Peter took her to the very edge and sat down. 

" Peter. " 

" When we lived here I liked coming up here before going out on patrol to see the sunset. I thought it was really pretty, well as pretty as a heavily polluted district in New York can be. The place before this one was worse but I did it there too. I would climb up and watch the sunset, and think about home. Having May a floor or two below me, doing something to relax from work or get ready for work. I always thought of home though, on every rooftop. Even though I love New York, I know that it's not home itself. Not really. Home isn't the place, it's the people. That's why New York is home, the people here make it. That's why the compound's home, the people there make it. Either it's surrounded by family, friends or coworkers or even some mix of that home is who you are with. " 

" Peter. " 

" I just wanted to say that, the family I lost made me seem like I will never have a home. Not really. First mom and dad, then Ben and May took me in, then May, then May and Mr.Stark, Then Pepper and you guys. Now it's gotten so big I can't believe it. " 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda you make it home too. With your glowing eyes and even glowy-er smile. I know that when I'm not with you, I think a lot. Maybe too much. I've read things about social interaction before and I've been a teenager for a while now, I should know how to act and what things mean. I mean I go to high school, I should know what sex innuendo sounds like. But I don't. Not with you. Cause when I'm with you it's like my brain shuts off and I panic just a little but I'm celebrating cause I'm not thinking, not a single thought. It's like I'm experiencing everything for the first time through another lens and it's exciting and new. It's like I've been watching black and white and not even knowing it, and when I'm with you I see color. And it's bright and fun and so much more. " 

" Peter. " She starts to tear up. 

" I just, I'm trying to tell you that in some way or some how. I'm trying to tell you what you mean to me. Why I love you. Why you mean so much to me. You're opening my eyes and holding my hand when I'm scared, literally and figuratively. I want to say I love you but I feel like that doesn't cover what I feel in my heart for you. " 

" Peter. " She says as the tears are weighing her eye lids down. Pooling. 

" I've had a lot of people, a lot of family influence my goals in life and who I am today. Who I will be in the future. You're one of them. " 

" Peter. " A lone tear escapes. 

" The great thing about you Wanda is when I look in your eyes and your looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal. Because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time. I feel excited and at the same time, terrified. The truth is I don't know what I feel except I know what kind of man I want to be. You make me want to be not just a better man, but a better person. It's as if I've reached the unreachable and I wasn't ready for it. " 

" Peter. " She pulls him in for a hug and the tears spill onto his shoulder. He holds her as if his whole world is in his arms, because really it is. It comes in the form of muted fire hair, and an even hotter personality to back it. Stunning beauty that leaves him wondering is this truly an angel. The feelings she gives him making him feel whole and yet incomplete without her. She keeps chanting _I love you _through their bond and he keeps saying it back to her. They spend most of the sunset just holding each other. When they break apart it's to merely watch as the already dark pinks becomes purples and those turn even darker.

They watch as the stars struggle to shine through the toxic clouds that they have created, the sky dulling the diamonds they're supposed to be. When Peter presses a kiss to the side of her hair before taking her hand and standing up. 

" Come on, we have a party to get to. " He said. 

" What party? " 

" Come on Wanda, I know. It's not that hard to hear you guys a floor down when you talk at normal volume. " 

" Okay. Kinda ruins the surprise part of it though. " 

" I'm sorry but I have no control over my senses. Besides, just cause I know about it doesn't mean that I'm not excited. " He said. 

" Well then come on, I think everything should be ready. " 

" Gonna text them? " He asked with a smile. 

" Can I keep anything from you? " 

" Wasn't hard to figure out once I knew we were leaving and why. Easiest and most secure way. " 

" You're too smart for your own good. " 

" I get that a lot. " He chuckled. This time she grabbed his hand leading him down. Away from his past, towards the future. They climbed back into the car and made their way back home together. Always together. 

When they arrived at the compound, they locked hands and strolled in the elevator and rode it all the way up to the common floor. There was a moment of silence as they stepped out the elevator and then a booming noise happened. 

" SURPRISE! " Everyone shouted, and Peter smiled widely at everyone there. Everyone that was usually around plus Ned and MJ. He didn't see them making an appearance and that was his actual surprise. 

_Didn't see that coming? _Wanda asked. 

_No, no I didn't. _

Ned rushed over to greet his friend by pulling him into a huge hug just like the last time they saw one another. They both pulled back to start the best friend handshake when Ned noticed Peter's tattoo. 

" DUDE! " 

" Yeah man I texted you about it remember. " Peter said. 

" Still! I mean it's one thing to hear how you got a tattoo, but to actually see it! It looks so cool! " Ned complimented.

" Thanks man. " He thanked Ned before doing their handshake. He turned to MJ, 

" Nice tat loser. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Yep. " She said and sat down. Peter looked back at Wanda and smiled before grabbing her hand and sitting down with everyone else. 

" Why is it a surprise party? It's not my birthday. " Peter said. 

" Yes but I thought that you should experience a good party at least once and everyone agreed. " Laura said. 

" Right. Well thank you everyone, it means a lot to me that you went through the trouble just so I can have a good time. " 

" Well kid, a part of a party is everyone have a good time. So this is for everyone, we need it. " Sam said. 

" Alright. How do we start? " Peter asked. 

" By passing out drinks. " Bucky said before going over to the counter and grabbing 2 cups and handing one of them to Peter. 

" Here kid. " Peter looked at his aunt May for guidance. She nodded her head and he slowly took the drink from him as if it was some sort of trick. He very carefully takes a sip and immediately sets it down after making a face. He quickly shakes his head no after drinking it. 

" That's yucky. " Peter cringes. The others start to laugh before May ruffles his hair. 

" I knew you wouldn't like it. That's why I made you a special lemonade. " She says and hands him a glass, " It's just for you. " 

" Thanks May. " He says and takes a gulp, unlike before it goes down smoothly and Peter likes the taste. " It's really good. " 

" Well don't drink too much sweetie. " She says as she turns around to grab her drink, when she turns back it's the glass in his hands is empty, " Why? " He asks. 

" Sweetie that had alcohol is in. " 

" OH my god! I didn't know! " He panics. Wanda uses the bond to take away the anxiety, she holds his hand while doing so. 

_Peter, she made it. She knew there was alcohol in it, she was giving you some. She's just telling you to pace yourself. Relax, take a deep breath. _Peter follows the instructions and calms down slightly. Everyone watched on as they saw Wanda single handedly calmed Peter, merely from what looked like grabbing his hand. 

" May I'm sorry. " Peter spoke after a moment. 

" Sweetie, it's okay. We're having a party, a party usually means drinking. If you don't want to, no body would be mad, there's juice or water or whatever else is in the fridge if you'd like. " 

" I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting it. " He says and slowly reaches for the now empty glass, " Thank you for making me this, it was really good. " 

" Your welcome sweetie, would you like some more? " 

" Uh...... " _It's okay to have more Peter, I bet there isn't that much booze in their anyway. Just enough so you can say you drank. _" Sure May, I'd take another. " 

" Well you see the pitcher over there, " She points to the polka doted pitcher that May brought from the house, " That is only for you. " 

" Thanks. " He gets up and gets some, " Would anyone like any? " He offers. 

" No sweetie, that's only for you. " May said. 

" Okay. " He grabs his drink and sits back down with Wanda. " So what now? " He asks, seeing as how everyone was now sitting around with drinks. 

" Haven't you ever been to a party kid? " Sam questioned. 

" Well yeah one. " 

" Yeah that party wasn't fun. " Ned said. 

" Not really any good. " MJ agreed. 

" What happened? " Laura asked. 

" Not enough bread. " MJ stated. 

" Flash was super obnoxious, and Peter left so I was alone with MJ while she ate toast. " 

" Well this party doesn't have an obnoxious teen, it's an obnoxious asshole by the name of Bucky. If you want to make toast, bread in the kitchen. " 

" That's a dollar Sam. " Natasha warned him, Sam smugly got up and put the dollar in the swear jar. 

" Don't worry I brought my own. " MJ said as she pulled out a loaf of bread from her bag. It was somehow not smashed from her travel. 

" Okay what do we do? " Peter asked again. 

" We play party games. " Sam said. 

" Like what? " 

" Like truth or dare, couples questions, never have I ever, two truths and a lie, and scene it. " 

" That sounds like fun, what are we starting with? " 

" We'll start with scene it and work our way back. So we'll do it in pairs, everyone pair up. " Laura instructed, it seemed like she was taking the leading role in this. Mainly cause she was the only ones to have good party experiences. May had a few, but it seemed Laura had more than her and therefore is leading this to be a fun time. Everyone teamed up, and the teams were: Wanda and Peter, MJ and Ned, May and Pepper, Natasha and Laura, Sam and Bucky. 

" Okay, we have an even number of people on every team so I say that this is looking pretty fair. " Laura said. 

" I disagree, spider-boy and Wanda have an advantage. Both teens with time on their hands and watch way too much TV and movies. " Bucky grumbled. 

" Bucky! " Peter shouted at the spider-boy comment. 

" Relax Peter, Laura knows. " Sam shrugged. Peter looked to Laura who nodded her head in agreeing. 

" I've been knew, but thank you for what you do. " She complemented. 

" Uh thanks. " He gave a nervous laugh at the end and they continued. 

" Bucky, it shouldn't be us you should be worried about. " Wanda said to Bucky. 

" Why? Peter knows way too much pop culture. " 

" Who do you think he learned it from? " Bucky's eyebrows knitted together in confusion then realization struck his face and he turned to May as she sipped her wine. 

" I taught my little sunflower well. " Sam and Bucky sighed out. 

" Can we change one of the games up? I mean two truths and a lie is pretty similar to never have I ever. " 

" I suppose, what game do you have in mind? " Laura was willing to consider it if they had a better one in mind. 

" Well I think we should just drop it. I mean it is really similar to never have I ever so we can just play the other four games for longer. " Pepper proposed. 

Laura gave it some thought before agreeing. " That makes sense. Okay but let's go over the rules for scene it before we begin:

1) No cheating. That including looking something up, using any technology at all or other teams. 

2) Since we don't have an actual board game or anything legitimate like that, FRIDAY will pick out random trivia questions from pretty much anything pop culture related. She will also be keeping score and an unbiased regulator. 

3) If you get the question right, a point is awarded to the team. Wrong and someone from your team has to take a drink. Once that is done it goes to the next team to give them the chance to answer. If they get it right, point. If not, they don't have to drink. If the first two teams don't get it right then a new questions is given to the next team. " Laura listed all the rules so make sure everyone understood. 

" What are we going to? " May asked. 

" Since we took out a game, we can extend another one. We'll go to 10 points, first team to 10 points wins. " Everyone mumbled about understanding. 

" Everyone ready? Good, let's start. FRIDAY please randomly pick the first team to start, as well as a pop culture question to start with? " Peter asked nicely.

" This question is for Sam and Bucky. The category is Television shows: What cult TV show from the 1990's, featuring David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson, was resurrected in 2016? " 

" Okay Sam you're up. " Bucky said and patted his back. 

" What?! Why me? " He asked. 

" Well here's how I see it, I was on ice, brainwashed, or dead for most of the time. So you answer the questions, and thanks to the trusty serum I'll do the drinking for the team. Sound good? " 

Sam grumbled an agreeance. " Hey if it makes you feel any better, any questions from before WW2 I can answer without issue. " Bucky joked. 

" Fine uh, you said it came back in 2017? " 

" 2016. " FRIDAY corrected. 

" Okay, uh I don't know. " 

" Take a guess. " Pepper told him. 

" I have no guesses. In 2016 we were fighting in Germany and then in hiding. I have no idea what TV show was going on. Pass. " Bucky grumbled and took a drink. 

" Okay we'll go clockwise, so the next team up is Peter and Wanda. " Laura directed. 

" Would you like to hear the question again? " FRIDAY asked. Wanda opened her mouth to say yes, seeing as how she was also in hiding. 

" No thanks FRI, it was X-Files. " Peter answered. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Peter and Wanda. " FRIDAY informed. 

" Kid how did you know that? " 

" The x-files music is really funny vine material which was popular in 2016. " Peter said. " Who's turn is it now? Do we go again since we're next up? " 

" Yes, even if you steal their point you still get a turn. " 

" Cool. We're ready FRI. " 

" This question is for Peter and Wanda, the category is Movie actors: Which actor made his debut as James Bond in the film Casino Royale in 2006? " 

" Daniel Craig " Peter answered. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Peter and Wanda. " FRIDAY stated. " This question is for Ned and Michelle, the category is celebrities: Which married celebrity couple separated in September, 2016? "

" Uh MJ? " Ned asked nervously as MJ casually chewed her toast, she didn't swallow but answered " Bradd Pitt and Angelina Jolie. " She stated with a mouth full of toast. How she was making the toast quickly from her seat left many wondering. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Ned and Michelle. This next question is for May and Pepper, the category is Television shows: Which hugely popular American TV comedy follows the lives of Jay Pritchett and his family? " 

" Modern Family. " May said. 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. " 

" See, she knows way more than I do. " Peter accused while pointing a finger. 

" Peter it was one question, but thank you for knowing who truly knows best. " May taunted, causing the two of them to laugh. 

" This next question is for Natasha and Laura, the category is Sports: What city did the 2016 Olympics take place in? " 

" I know it was in Brazil but I can't remember what city. Maybe Rio. " Laura guessed. " Any thoughts? " She asked Natasha. 

" Well unlike some people, I keep up. I know it was in Rio. " She looked at Sam and Bucky while she said it. 

" Okay final answer is Rio, Brazil. " 

" Correct. One point awarded to Natasha and Laura. This next question is for Sam and Bucky, the category is Television shows: The character Howard Wolowitz is from what popular U.S. TV show? " 

" Uh can I get any information about the show? " 

" First aired on September 24th, 2007. Final aired on May 16th, 2019. " 

" What?! The show ended?! " Peter yelled. 

" I guess they ran out of people to watch it sweetie. It was surprising it kept going for as long as it did, even after what happened. " May told him. 

" Kid you know the show? " 

" Yeah I watched it all the time. Wanda we have to add that to the list, please? " He asked nicely, practically begging. 

" Sure. FRIDAY please add whatever it is to the list. " 

" Added. " 

" Thank you Wanda, thank you FRIDAY. " 

" My pleasure. " FRIDAY sounded. Bucky looked at Sam, 

" You have to answer, the kid will definitely get it right if you don't. They'll have 3 point already, and possible for 4 on their turn. " 

" I don't know, help me. " 

" Okay, it's something Peter watches. It's a tv show so it's either funny, science, or something weird that is able to hold his attention. " 

" Right. It went for 12 years meaning 12 seasons. I don't see a science show going for 12 seasons unless it's for kids. So I say comedy. " 

" Okay, but it was around before Germany. So you might have heard about it, even down in D.C. " 

" Right. Let me think. Maybe 30 rock, that's a comedy that took place around the same time. Yeah, I mean I've never seen it but I heard of it. " Sam thought out loud. 

" Better than nothing, run with it. " 

" Final answer is 30 rock. " 

" Incorrect, question moves to Peter and Wanda for the possibility to steal. " 

" Big Bang Theory! :" 

" Correct. One point awarded to Peter and Wanda. " 

" Yes. " Peter said and high fives Wanda. 

" Son of a.... " 

" If you finish that Sam, it'll be a dollar in the swear jar. " Pepper told him. 

" But why, all the kids are in bed asleep. Or in the weird fort thing, or they're in their room. I understand when the kids are around, but I mean it's a party. We're drinking liquor, I think I should be able to swear. " He defended. 

" I agree. " Bucky crossed his arms as he finished his mandatory drink. 

" Makes sense. " May squinted in thought, " I mean we are doing an adult theme here, I think I'd be okay with swearing. Not too much but here and there is fine. " May nodded her head. 

" I suppose so, but only for tonight. " Pepper warned. 

" Okay. Thank you. " 

" This next question is for Peter and Wanda, the category is celebrity Television. Who is the oldest of the Kardashian sisters? " 

Peter opens his mouth and then closes it. " Who are the Kardashian sister? I know one of them is for make-up, and them one of them did a naked photo shoot and then another is just there or something. " 

" You looked at the nude photo shoot? " Wanda wondered. 

" No, but there was a lot of memes about it. Kinda funny. Uh but I don't even know the names. I know one of them is Courtney and one of them is Chloe. " 

" Well then you have a chance I think. What one do you think it is? " Wanda asked. 

" I have no idea, you choose. I mean those might not even be their names but it's the best I have. " 

" I'm going with Chloe. Final answer. " 

" Incorrect. Question moves to Ned and Michelle for a steal. " 

" Uh which of us should drink? " Peter asked. 

" I'll take this one. " Wanda said before taking a drink of her wine. 

" Courtney. " MJ said, this time not with a mouthful of toast. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Ned and Michelle. " 

" Nice job MJ! " Ned congratulated. 

" Thanks. " She said as she reached for another pace of toast. 

" Sweetie, don't you remember us watching keeping up with the Kardashians? " May asked Peter. 

" I do, that's where I got the two names from. I just couldn't remember. " 

" That was my fault Peter. " Wanda said. 

" It's fine, I didn't know either. It was a 50-50. Besides were still in the lead. " 

" Not for long. " MJ said. 

" This next question is for Ned and Michelle, the category is music. Who topped the Billboard charts with the single "Love Yourself" in February, 2016 " 

" Oh my god, it was it was Justin Bieber! It was Justin Bieber! " Ned yelled. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Ned and Michelle. " 

" Why do you know Justin Bieber? " Laura wondered. 

" It was a really good song, and I know girls are only supposed to listen to him but it was honestly catchy. " 

" Ned listen to whatever song you want honey. " Pepper told him. 

" Okay. " 

" This next question is for May and Pepper, the category is movie characters: The character Jar Jar Binks first appears in which of the Star Wars movies? " 

" May. " Peter said, " You have to know this one. " 

" Yeah of all the times, we've seen it. " Ned added. 

" Easy boys. It's Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace. Final answer. " 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. " 

" Follow up question, was the phantom menace a good or bad movie? " Peter asked her. 

" Trick question, it was an awful movie for fake fans or people who like memes. " May answered with her head held high. 

" I'm so proud. " Peter said with his hand over his heart. He turned to Ned to see him with the same reaction, " She's all grown up. " 

" Where did the time go? " Ned asked with a sniffle before the three of them broke out in laughter. 

" This next question is for Natasha and Laura, the category is celebrity: Which leading fashion designer was found dead in his London home in February, 2010? " 

" I don't know any fashion designers in England. Do you? " Laura asked. 

" No. Clothing wasn't a priority in 2010. Pass. " Natasha said and took a drink from her glass. 

" Shit. " Sam said. 

" Alexander McQueen. Final answer. " 

" Correct. One point awarded to Sam and Bucky. " 

" Bucky how did you.... " Sam started.

" Who do you think killed him? " 

" This next question is for Peter and Wanda, the category is music: Who won the 2016 Grammy for Album of the Year with the album "1989" ? " 

" Taylor Swift. Final answer. " Peter said. 

" Correct. One point awarded for Peter and Wanda. " 

" Kid, prove you know the album. " Bucky demanded. 

" What, why? " 

" Cause you're cheating, sing a song to prove you really like her. Or have the point taken away. " Bucky knew he wasn't cheating but wanted to see the kid sing, as well as everyone else and as to why no one said anything. 

" Fine." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Wanda grabs his hand. " Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off. Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off. " 

Everyone applauded and whooped as he finished. He opened his eyes and he was beat red from it. 

" FRIDAY what's the score? " Peter asked to take the attention off of him. 

" Peter and Wanda are in first place with 4 points, Ned and Michelle are in second place with 3 points, May and Pepper are in third place with 2 points, Sam and Bucky is tied with Natasha and Laura at 1 point. It is currently Ned and Michelle's turn, and the possibility to tie the score for first place. " 

" Thank you FRI, alright it's your turn. FRIDAY give them the question. 

" This question is for Ned and Michelle, the category is music: Which song topped the Billboard charts for 14 consecutive weeks in 2015? " 

" Uh crap I don't know. " Ned admitted. 

" Pass. " MJ said, still eating toast. She looked at Ned and saw him taking a drink from his juice box, she planned on taking the drink but she'll take the next one. 

" Would you like to hear the question again? " FRIDAY asked. 

" No thank FRI, it's I know the answer. It's uptown funk. " 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. " 

" How did you know that? " 

" I Pop music. " 

" This question is for May and Pepper, the category is movie character: In the Ice Age movies, what is the name of the woolly mammoth? " 

" Oh that's easy, it's Manny. " Pepper said. " Morgan loved those movies. "

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. This question is for Natasha and Laura, the category is music: Which member of the boy band One Direction left the band in March, 2015? " 

" Zayn Malik. " Laura said, " Lila really felt that. " She shook her head. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Natasha and Laura. " 

" Seriously? " Sam said. 

" Don't be mad you're losing. " May told him. 

" We're not losing. " Sam defended. 

" Sam and Bucky are in last place with 1 point. " FRIDAY choose that moment to say something. 

" Thanks FRI, what's the next question? " Laura asked. 

" This question if for Sam and Bucky, the category is movie roles: Which actor plays the role of Captain Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies? "

" Guys you have to know this. " Peter begged.

" I do, it's Johnny Depp. " 

" Correct. One point awarded to Sam and Bucky. " 

" haha who's losing now? Two points. " Sam said. 

" You, still. " Natasha noted. 

" This question is for Peter and Wanda, the category is actor awards: Who won the 2016 best actor Oscar? " 

" Leonardo di Caprio. " Peter answered. 

" Correct. Point awarded to Peter and Wanda. " 

" May I just say that Oscar was way overdue. The Great Gatsby, Wolf of Wallstreet, Titanic, Revenant, Django unchained, What's Eating Gilbert Grape, Inception. All amazing. "

" What's the best Leo movie? " Laura asks innocently, not knowing what she started. May and Peter locked eyes. 

" That is something we don't talk about. " Ned says with unfocused eyes looking at his drink. 

" Not ever. " MJ added, she even sat the toast down. 

" Okay, what is you're guys favorite Leo movie? " She changed her question. 

" I think we've come a long way, right May. We can politely talk about what our favorite movie is? " He asked without looking away. 

" I think so too. " Ned and MJ sigh before looking to one another and clinking drinks before taking a drink each. 

" My favorite is Django unchained. I think that it was a nice change in his usual role of the star, but more moving towards the supporting for the plot. It's nice to see him change to a bad guy, I wasn't expecting him to be so like that you know? I mean I was kinda expecting something else, and that's what made it great for me. It didn't meet my expectations, but in a weirdly good way. " Peter said. 

" I'm not saying that Django unchained is bad, but my favorite is the Revenant. I say that because of his dedication to the role, as well as overall portrayal. As well as others thinking it was his best performance because it was his only Oscar he won. Though like Peter said, all his other movies are amazing. " May agreed towards the end. 

" Good job guys. You were able to talk about Leo without it getting out of hand. " Ned complimented. 

" How out of hand can something get for Peter? " Sam asked with a laugh. 

" Last time he broke the fridge door. " MJ said, Sam went silent. 

" Kid. " 

" I didn't mean to! We were in the kitchen and I was using gestures and I didn't know the fridge was close. I didn't see it and I wasn't using any control on my strength. " 

" Long story short, Peter punched a hole in the fridge and Tony bought us a new one. " May concluded, wanting to move pass the di kitchen incident. 

" Moving on. I think it's our turn, FRI next question please? " Ned asked. 

" This question is for Ned and Michelle, the category is athletes relationship: Kim Sears married which leading British sports star in April, 2015? " 

" Pass. " MJ said, then took a quick drink. She knew neither of them knew. 

" Would you like to hear the question again? " FRIDAY asked May and Pepper. 

" No thank you, it's Andy Murray. " 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. " 

" May, how do you know all of these? " Laura asked. 

" Oh I have a people's magazine subscription. I've had one since oh I don't know 1998-ish, maybe 2000 at the latest? I remember I had one before 2001 because that was the year Peter was born and I tried to get Mary and Richard to name their baby after someone I saw in an article. I think it was a Will Smith one doing a what is this person up to, after his show had ended a few years before. So yeah I'll say since 1999. " 

" May it's 2024. You've had a People's magazine subscription for more than 23 years!? " Sam said. 

" Yeah that sounds about right. Once I hit number 25, they start giving them to me for free. " She said with a smile. 

" This question is for May and Pepper, the category is Television shows: In which medical TV drama was the unconventional lead character played by Hugh Laurie? " 

" House. " Pepper said, " I watched that with Tony during the 5 years. Well I watched it while he napped, he said it was boring. " 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. They are now in the lead with 6, and Peter and Wanda at 5. " 

" Shoot. " Peter said, he didn't mind if he got second place. Especially if it was to May. 

" This next question is for Natasha and Laura, the category is movie lines: "After all, tomorrow is another day!" is the last line from which movie that won the Academy Award for Best Picture in 1939? " 

" Oh I don't know. Pass. " Laura said and sipped her wine. 

" Gone with the wind. " Bucky said with a smug smile. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Sam and Bucky. " 

" Good job on knowing something from your time. " Sam snarked. 

" Told you I can be useful, besides it seems like you need to step up your game. I'm the reason we have those 2 points. " 

" Whatever, next question. " 

" This question is for Sam and Bucky, the category is movie characters: What is the name of the hobbit played by Elijah Wood in the Lord of the Rings movies? " 

" Pass. " Sam said and took a drink, Bucky looked over to him. " Don't look at me like that, it's a nerd movie and I never saw it. " 

" Would you like me to repeat the question? " FRIDAY asked.

" No thanks FRI, it was Frodo Baggins. " Peter answered. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Peter and Wanda. " 

" Told you! " Sam exclaimed. 

" This question is for Peter and Wanda, category is sports: In which sport would you perform the Fosbury Flop? " 

" Uh Wanda? " He asked looking to her. 

" I don't know. Pass " She said and before she could take a drink Peter downed his. He walked away to get another refill but just brought back the pitcher. He was honestly thirsty. 

" Would you like me to repeat it? " 

" No thanks, we don't know it. " Ned said. 

" No points awarded. This question is for Ned and Michelle, the category is movie character: In the film Babe, what type of animal was Babe? " 

" Pass. " MJ said, though she knew it was a pig. She took a drink from her glass and refilled it. She was getting thirsty. 

" Would you like me to repeat the question? " 

" No thanks, it was a pig. " Pepper said. 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. The next question is for May and Pepper, the category is Miscellaneous: Which sign of the zodiac is represented by the ram? " 

" Aries. I like reading those little how your day will turn out things in the paper. Always neat to see what some people believed in written out and how they will act. " May said. 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. " 

" I like reading those too, I know the fryer down at the diner. He believed in that stuff, got the paper everyday. " Laura commented. 

" Wait, Freddy believed in Zodiac signs? " Wanda asked. 

" Oh yeah, big believer. " 

" This next question is for Natasha and Laura, the category is movie directors: Who directed the movie Jaws? " 

" Steven Spielberg. " Natasha answered. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Natasha and Laura. " 

" I remember when we had moved into the tower. Steve thought it would be a good idea to team bond, so we would watch movies and of course Tony wanted that. " 

" He was a fan of the classics. " Pepper agreed. 

" This question is for Sam and Bucky...... " 

" What's the score FRIDAY? " Sam asked. 

" May and Pepper are in the lead with 8 points, Peter and Wanda with 6, Ned and Michelle with 3 points tied with Natasha and Laura, as well as Sam and Bucky. " 

" Well I'll be happy to walk away with third. " Sam said with a sigh. " Give us our question FRIDAY. " 

" The category is book author: Who is the author of the “Harry Potter” books? " 

" J.k. Rowling. I may not have read them, but I know who wrote them. " Sam said. 

" Correct. One point for Sam and Bucky. Next question is for Peter and Wanda, category is Television shows: What is the name of the city where the cartoon family The Simpsons live? " 

" Springfield, Illinois. " Wanda told them. 

" Correct. One point awarded to Peter and Wanda. " 

" That show has been on since like 1980, so even someone from a foreign country knows about it. " May said. 

" Yep. " Wanda agreed. 

" Next question is for Ned and Michelle, the category is actress role: The title role of the 1990 movie “Pretty Woman” was played by which actress? " 

" Crap. Pass please. " Ned said. 

" Ned I knew that one. " MJ said with a stern glare. 

" I'm so sorry, I didn't think you knew cause when we watched it you fell asleep. " 

" I pretended I was asleep so you would stop asking me questions and I could enjoy the movie. " 

" Oh. " 

" Yeah, oh. " She took a bite out of her toast. 

" Would you like for me to repeat the question? " 

" Nope. Julie Roberts. " May said. 

" Correct. One point awarded to May and Pepper. It is currently match point for May and Pepper at 9 points. " 

" Well it was great playing with you guys. " May said teasingly. 

" Final question is for May and Pepper, the category is character role: What is the name of the fairy in Peter Pan? " 

" Tinker Bell. " Pepper finished the game. 

" Correct. May and Pepper win with 10 points. " 

" Good game guys, everyone finish off their glass and get ready for the next game. " Laura directed as several people stood up and stretched out before sitting back down with fresh glasses. Sam and went to use the bathroom, during that time Bucky talked shit on him. Complaining about doing the most work for the team.

" You do anything to my drink? " Sam asked when he sat back down. 

" It's an unopened beer bottle, how can I mess with it? " 

" Right, bet you were talking shit. " 

" That I was. " 

" Well this next game is Never have I ever. There will be no teams in this one, but the rules are simple: Say something that you have never done, and if anyone else has done that something then they take a drink. If you have never done something and no one else hasn't done it either, that you gets a point. Or if you have never done something and everyone else has then you get a point. We're going to five points cause we all have done a lot of things. " Laura informed, laughing towards the end. 

" Who goes first? " 

" We'll have FRIDAY pick a person at random and just go clockwise again since we're all sitting in the same spot. " 

" The first turn is for Ned. " FRIDAY selected.

" Wait, Ned you don't have anything to drink. Do you not want anything? " Laura asked. 

" No not really, I'd just like to have some juice. If that's alright. " 

" Of course it's fine honey. You can some later if you change your mind, but no one is going to force or pressure you into doing it. This is a safe place. " Pepper comforted him. 

" Thank you. Uh never have I ever, drank alcohol. " He said with a smile as he watched everyone drink. " Easy one point. " 

" Little shit. You going to go get something now? " Sam asked. 

" No, I actually wanted just juice, then Ms.Laura mentioned it and I noticed everyone was drinking so..... " 

" Smart. " Natasha complimented. 

" Thank you. " He was starting to get used to being around the avengers. Well not really, but they brought him over really early to get comfortable around him for when it's time for playing games. Their plan seemed to be working. 

" So MJ, your turn. " 

" Never have I ever had sex. " She says with a smirk as everyone drinks. " Easy one point. " She mocks as Ned finishes his drink. 

" Dude. " Peter says when he realizes. 

" Yeah. " 

" Dude. " 

" Man what about you. " 

" When? " 

" When I snuck out and got milkshakes with her. That night was great. " 

" I bet. " Sam said. 

" Never have I ever jumped off a building without any precautions. " Sam and Peter drank. " Peter, I was trying to get Sam to shut up. Explain. " 

" Well when I first got my powers, I thought I would naturally make the webs so I went to test it out. Nothing happened when I was standing still.... " 

" You mean when you were safe. " 

" Yeah so I thought that if I introduced stress, that my body would do it's thing. You know like when mother's push their baby birds out the nest to see if they'll fly. " 

" Peter..... " Wanda sighed. 

" So I climb up this building and I jump off. " 

" What happened? " Laura asked in concern. 

" I fell, and hit the pavement. That hurt. What happened with Sam. " 

" He landed in a helicopter that was turned sideways. " Natasha told them. 

" Sounds super cool. " Ned gushed. 

" Well it wasn't when I was jumping out a window and all I saw was helicopter blades. 

" My turn. Never have I ever not went skinny dipping. " 

" Wait so does that mean we don't drink if we haven't not? " May asked. 

" Normally we drink if we have also done it, so do the opposite. Which means, yes, drink if you have not skinny dipped. " Ned, May and Pepper take a drink. 

" Kid when did you skinny dip? " 

" Uh Iowa. " 

" I knew it, the lake is too good not to. " Laura agreed with, she knew all about it. 

" Okay my turn. Never have I ever I don't know," Sam trails off, " hit by a train. " Peter takes a drink and refills his cup. 

" Kid. " 

" Not my fault the 5 was finally on time for once. It was either me or the mini-van that was stuck on the tracks. I'll take the hit if it meant the mom and 3 kids made it. " He says very passionately. " God I hate trains. " 

" Yeah. " Bucky agreed with. 

" Right. " He takes a strong drink, " Fuck trains. " 

" See, " He gestures to Peter, and finishes his own drink, " This guy gets it. " Then it hits him that Peter just cursed. Everyone looks at him in shock. 

" What? He's a teenager from Queens, New York. If you think he didn't curse then you aren't thinking. " May said. 

" Pepper, you've heard him curse? " 

" You've never played sorry with him and Tony. " 

" What happened? " 

" I'll tell you what happened. I just got one of my pieces back out from being sent home, and Mr.Stark picks up another sorry card. His house is on the opposite side of mine, but he passed my house and happy's who was next to me. Happy was in front of him and could've got a quick skip if he sent happy back. BUT NO! He sends me back even if it hurts him and does no good at all but hurts me. " 

" Long story short he yelled what the fuck Anthony! " Pepper said with a wide smile, May looks at him with the same expression. 

" That's my little sunflower. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yeah. Uh never have I ever kept all of appendages. " Bucky smirks as he thinks he got the easy point, but sees as Peter doesn't drink. 

" Kid. " 

" One time I lost my arm. So like remember the train, it was the next day and like this guy ran me over with a car and it came really lose. Like you know those old rag dolls where like the shoulder area has no stuffing and it's just like the sewing and it's all closed and like thin kinda? Like that except I was bleeding out. So I did my HH and grew a new arm kinda? Well technically it came off and I regrew it back on with all new muscle. Which is cool I guess but like I had to break in the new arm like a new pair of shoes. That wasn't so much fun, cause it was kinda like when your foot falls asleep and then you do the weird stuff to get it to wake up. " 

" What the fuck. " 

" What the fuck indeed. Imagine you come home and instead seeing your nephew in bed, you see a giant cocoon. " 

" You make a giant cocoon? " Sam asked. 

" Yeah when I get really hurt. I basically hibernate and I heal all my injuries in a shorter time cause I do it super fast. " 

" How many times have you done the Hibernation thing? " Natasha asked. 

" Uh let's see there was the time with the drug dealers, the car, that guy with the knife, and girl with the spear. So 4. " 

" That's 4 too many. " Wanda said and squeezed his hand. 

" Don't we all know it. " May said and took a drink at the memories.

" Never have I ever been off planet. " Wanda said. 

" I feel like you guys are just trying to get me to drink. " Peter grumbled and took a drink. 

" Well maybe if you didn't sacrifice yourself. " 

" Maybe if I didn't get beamed up. " He shrugged his shoulders. " Uh never have I ever wanted to be one of the kardashians. " He smiled as no one took a drink. " One point. " 

" Uh okay never have I ever illegally downloaded movies. " Ned said and saw as no one drank, " That's good that were all law abiding citizens. " 

" Not really a legal citizen. Pretty sure they have a thing against ex-terrorists/assassins. " Bucky commented. 

" Same. " Wanda added. 

" Well never have I ever been to a bar. " MJ threw out there, knowing that at least one did. The one being actually every adult. 

" Never have I ever had sex in a costume, and yes the superhero costumes count. " May said. 

" How much can you take off before it's not considered the costume? " Natasha asked. 

" If you were just wearing boot and gloves, it's not the costume. " She told her and saw as she took a drink. 

" Does uniform count? Cause I was in the army before hand I consider that a superhero thing. " Sam said. 

" Yes. Your uniform counts. " She saw as the Sam smugly take a drink with a proud smile. 

" Never have I ever said excuse me while no one was around. " Pepper spoke and saw as Peter took a drink. 

" Really kid no one was around. " 

" I know but I was trying to get by the fridge and unlike some people I have manners. So I kindly excused myself to get beside the fridge. " 

" I feel like this game was a mistake. " May said as she saw Peter pour himself yet another glass and see that the pitcher was about a third empty. 

" Okay Nat your turn. Wait didn't you just have a turn? " Peter asked. 

" Yeah, I went right after Ned so Sam would wipe the smile off his face. We just went from their. We can skip my turn since I took one already. " 

" Okay Laura, your turn. " 

" Never have I ever tried out to be an extra in a movie. " She waited and watched as no one drank. " One point. " 

" Well yeah who was going to try out for an extra. Never have I ever failed my driving test. " He laughed as Peter took a drink. 

" It's not funny, it's really hard. Besides Bucky should be drinking too, I bet he never even took a driving test cause cars had only just been invented. " 

" He's got you there James, not test means you never got scored. Meaning you could have failed. " 

" Right could have, not didn't. Not drinking, the kid without a permit can do that on his own. " He defended. " Never have I ever jumped out of a plane. " No one drinks but Peter raises his hand. 

" Yeah kid? " 

" Do you have to be in the plane and then jump for it to count? " 

" Kid explain. " 

" So homecoming night, chasing bad guy. Chase bad guy to plane he's trying to steal. He goes inside of the plane and I'm on the outside of the plane. Plane goes down on the beach but right before them I jump off. " 

" Drink. " Several people said. 

" Never have I ever voted. " Wanda said and looked while no one took a drink. " Okay I'm an immigrant what is your guy's excuse. " 

" Not old enough. " Ned said. 

" No good candidates. " MJ said, earning an agree from pretty much every adult. 

" My ID expired about last last century. " Bucky said. 

" I don't know how. " Peter admitted. 

" Well one point. " 

" Uh never have I ever stayed up for 48 hours straight. " He said with a smirk as everyone didn't drink. 

" Peter, I don't think that should count. " Wanda said. 

" Why? " Laura asked. 

" Cause he stayed up for 49 hours once. " 

" Peter! " 

" I'm sorry May but I couldn't stop working. " He tried to explain. " If it makes you feel any better, Pepper got onto me about it. " 

" Oh you bet I did. Revoked all lab privileges from him for a week. " 

" That was a long week. " 

" Bet you'll never do it again. " 

" No. " 

" Then it worked. " She ended. 

" Never have I ever ridden a skateboard. " Wanda and Peter took drinks. Leading Peter to refill his drink. 

" Okay Peter is drinking way more than I thought, let's say first to three wins? " May said as she looks and see's it's almost half way gone. Everyone agreed and it was Ned's turn. 

" Never have I ever been a super hero. " 

" Really? " MJ asked. 

" I panicked. Plus I'm sitting with a bunch of super heros, they're on my mind. " MJ sighed as almost everyone took a drink. 

" Never have I ever been shot in the head. " May listed off as she knew Peter would of course take a drink. 

" It was my mouth, the guy missed so it's fine. I just couldn't eat anything for the rest of the day cause it would come out the holes. That was a gross day. " He said after he finished his drink. 

" Never have I ever drove over a curb. " May sighed and took a drink, Peter rose his hand and Pepper nodded to him. 

" So like if I crash a car and it's on the side walk does that count? " 

" Yes. " 

" But my hands were't on the wheel. " 

" Were you the only one in the car? " 

" Yes. " 

" Did you cause the accident? " 

" Yes. " 

" Then it counts. " She sighed as he took another drink, his only explanation: " Homecoming was a mess. " 

" Never have I ever been happy while in pain. " Natasha groaned out while Peter took another drink. 

" Peter, I did that specifically so you wouldn't drink and I would get my point. " Natasha complained. 

" Hey you try getting stabbed by a guy who says ' knife to meet you' and not laughing. Honestly best criminal I've meet. Sucked that he punctured a lung. " 

" How are you still alive? " Sam wondered. 

" Hibernation healing and Mr.Stark makes the suit better each time, as well as an amazing medical staff. 10/10 would get hurt again. " 

" Yeah let's not, if you want to say thanks send a card. Not yourself when you're hurt. " Pepper told him. 

" Never have I ever wanted to hurt an innocent person. " Laura smiled as everyone didn't drink, " Now that's an easy point. " 

" Never have I ever tripped in public. " Sam said. 

" Dude. " Peter sighed and took the final drink of his cup and then refilled it. 

" Aren't you supposed to be enhanced? " Bucky asked. 

" You're acting like I've been enhanced all my life. " 

" Whatever, Buck go. " 

" Never have I ever screamed because I saw a bug. " He looked at Peter as he did not drink. " Kid. " 

" Doesn't count, you said bug not arachnid. Two different things. " He said 

" He's technically right, besides don't complain about a point. " Wanda agreed. " Never have I ever been to Arby's. " No one drank. " That's another. I heard it's super gross. " 

" Yeah. " Everyone agreed. 

" Never have I ever put ice cubes in my milk and cereal. " No one drinks, " Thank god, that would've been nasty. Point for me. " Peter cheered. He hadn't even realized that was his third point, but the people who did know didn't say anything. They just kept going hoping to win, as well as have some more fun with it. 

" Never have I ever been to more than two parties. " Ned said as watched as all of the adults drink. Him and Peter laugh for a moment while MJ shakes her head. 

" Okay, never have I ever tried to throw something at a moving car. " May said. 

" Does a person count? " Bucky asked. 

" No. " He shrugged and then didn't drink. " One point. " 

" Never have I ever tried to run from the police. " Pepper saw as everyone took a drink. 

" Okay wow. Ned and MJ first. " 

" A protest that turned bad. " MJ explained. 

" I went with her to the protest. It was me, her and Betty protesting an animal rights. Some guy threw red paint at an officer so they started chasing everyone and trying to arrest people. We kind of had to run cause I told my parents I was going to be at MJ's house and they would've been mad if I went to a protest. " Ned explained. 

" Okay, Laura? " 

" A concert I went to. Problem was concert was in someone's house. " She laughed at the fond memory.

" Wow, okay. Sam? " 

" Hydra. " 

" Got it. I'm most surprised by Peter, I thought the cops were on your side. " Laura admitted. 

" Yeah when I was seen and associated with Mr.Stark. Before then the cops just saw me as a vigilante and tried to arrest me, or some just shot at me. Then Mr.Stark got seen around me and helping me out so the cops backed off. " 

" I guess that's a point. Natasha? " 

" Never have I ever been in violation of dress codes. " She saw no one take a drink.

" How have you never violated a dress code? " Ned asked. 

" How have you never violated a dress code? " She repeated back to him. 

" I don't have a dress code at school, they don't really care. So long as you show up with clothes on it counts. " 

" Well then that's a point for me. " 

" Okay, game right here: Never have I ever sent someone a sexy selfie. " She waited and no one drank. " Point and game. " She said with a smile. " Okay, get up and take a break. Get more snacks cause this next one is a lot of drinking and don't want anyone to get sick. " She said as people broke off to use the bathroom. Peter went to his and Wanda's floor quickly and made it back before Wanda and set there stuff up for the next game when his phone went off. Except it wasn't on him and he didn't know where he sat it at. 

" Crap can someone call my phone. " He asked. 

" Sure. " Wanda said as she strolled back into the room. She pulled her's out and dialed for Peter and waited until they heard a theme tune. He quickly found it and pocketed it before looking around. 

" What? " 

" Was that the lake song from Pokemon Diamond? " Ned asked. 

" Maybe. " 

" Oh my little sunflower is in love. " May said. Wanda looked confused by this and asked, 

" What do you mean? " 

" He said he was going to put the for the ringtone of his wife one day when we were kids. " Ned explained. Wanda went wide eyed before pulling him in for a kiss. 

_I love you Peter. _

_I love you too Wanda. _

" Well let's get started. " Wanda said and sat down after they had their moment but kept their hands locked. Peter pulled out his phone to see a text from Wanda, he opened it to reveal an exposing photo of Wanda. She smirked at him before he saved the photo and closed his phone again. 

" What game is next? " Ned asked. 

" Couples game. I know all of us isn't a couple, for those who aren't friends game. Basically just answering personal questions of our partner. Same team as last time. " 

" Well this is an easy win. " Peter boasted. 

" Why's that kid? I know you're dating but it's been for less than 2 months. What makes you think that you can better someone who have known each other so much she named a kid after her? " He questioned mentioning Natasha and Laura. 

_Can I tell them? _

_Of course Peter, I'm not embarrassed of our love. _

" We bonded last night. " He said looking fondly at her hand in his. 

" Kid, you guys 'bond' almost every night, what makes this any different? " 

" Not like that. " Wanda said, " Like this. " She said and on her command she gave Peter a telepathic hug, but knew that his eyes were lighting up just like her's. Ned gasped as the others looked on in interest. 

_I can feel that, even if you're not doing it. I felt that hug. _

_I guess it's getting stronger the more we use it. _

" We're bonded. " Peter said with a bright smile. 

" Telepathically. We know everything about each other. So like he said, easy win. " 

" Okay, first to 3 again, cause we don't need to be drinking this much. " 

" Rules are pretty much the same as the other team game we played. FRIDAY please pick a team to start. " 

" This question is for Peter and Wanda: What was it in your partner that made you think, their the one? " 

" So does that mean she answers what I would say to that question? " Peter asked. 

" Yes, to prove she knows you she's going to say what she thinks you would say for that question. " 

" That's easy. I give him his color lens for life. " Wanda said looking into his eyes, Peter nodded not looking away. 

" She'll say my passion and need to do good. " Wanda nodded before giving him a quick kiss. " One point for us. " 

" This question is for Ned and Michelle: If your partner won the lottery, what would be the first thing they would buy? " 

" He would buy a computer. " 

" Yep. She would buy a restaurant she hates and shut it down. " 

" She really does hate that restaurant. " 

" Yes I do. One point for us. " 

" This question is for May and Pepper: Between the two of you, who is better at finance's? " 

" She is. " May answered. 

" I am. Point for us. " 

" This question is for Natasha and Laura: what is your partner's favorite vehicle? " 

" Her corvette. " Laura said, thinking fondly of the car sitting in the garage right now. 

" Her truck. Point for us. " 

" This question is for Sam and Bucky: If the building was caught on fire, what one thing would your partner grab before leaving? " 

" Sam would grab his family photo. " 

" Yeah, Bucky would grab I don't know probably some clothes to wear outside. " 

" I would grab my arm you dumb-ass. " He shakes his head as Sam takes a drink, since this one was on him. 

" This question is for Peter and Wanda: What is the one bad habit you have that your partner hates? " 

" She hates my work habit. " 

" He hates bluntness, but only sometimes. Point for us. " 

" This question is for Ned and Michelle: How many kids would your partner like in the future? " 

" MJ doesn't want any kids. " 

" Nope, I want kids. " 

" Really? " 

" Yes, really. Now drink your juice. " 

" This next question is for May and Pepper: If your partner could live anywhere in the world, where would it be? " 

" That's easy, she's New York. " Pepper said. 

" Yep and she is too. New York all the way. " She said as Peter and Bucky nodded in agreement.

" Queens all the way. "

" Brooklyn, but I can respect Queens. "

" Same. "

" Well that's one point for us. " 

" This question is Natasha and Laura: If your partner could be an animal, what animal would that be? " 

" Laura would be a bird. " 

" Yep and Nat would be a cat. " 

" Actually I wouldn't. " 

" Really? You're really sticking with the whole spider thing? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Alright. " Laura said with a laugh. 

" This question is for Sam and Bucky: What was your first impression of your partner? " 

" He's an asshole. " 

" He's an asshole. Point for us. " 

" This is the match point question for Peter and Wanda: What would your partner request for their last meal? " 

" He's Chicken Lasagna. " 

" She's chicken Alfredo. We win. " Peter said with a smile. 

" I call cheating, having a telepathic bond means they have an edge. " 

" Sam you wouldn't have won anyway. You guessed he would take clothes instead of his arm, you guys had no chance. " 

" Right, well everyone finish their current drink and go for a refill because this is the last game of the night. " Laura said. Peter had a full glass but chugged it down and refilled it, he was starting to feel the effects a little over half of a pitcher in. He giggled at nothing and then turned to Wanda and started to giggle at her. Wanda thought it was amusing to see her boyfriend loosen up so much and joined in on the giggling. 

" Hey Wanda. " He said as if he was trying to tell her a joke but couldn't stop laughing himself. 

" What? " 

" Turn around. " He said in between giggles. She shook her head but turned around nonetheless. Peter set himself up by bringing his arm over his head and face and using his pointer finger to scrunch up his nose, making the pig face. 

" Okay turn around. " He said and she slowly turned, 

" Oink. " She stared at him for about 5 seconds before bursting into laughter. She shook from her stomach and couldn't help the noises escape her, it seemed like she was getting pretty drunk too. No one said a word as they watched Wanda hold her stomach and heard her snort and make her own pig sounds as she hollered in laughter from Peter's simple joke. She couldn't stop laughing and it was getting to the point of she wasn't making any noise but moving around and kept grasping his arm and her stomach. When she finally did take a breath it was a long intake and a shaky exhale. 

" Oh my god! " She cried out as she heaved. 

" Your laugh was amazing! " Peter gushed about it. " FRIDAY please tell me you recorded that? " 

" Recorded. " 

" Thank you so much. " 

" I don't know why that was so funny. " 

" Maybe cause you've had a lot to drink. " Peter laughs with her. 

" Maybe, I'll switch to juice for now then. Want some? " She offers him a juice box. 

" No I'm good thanks though. I think we should get started with the game though. " 

" Hold on, I'm grabbing a couple of them. Really thirsty. " She got up from the couch and walked behind it to supplies they had set up on the table. Peter rested his arm over the back of the couch and looked behind it to Wanda. " 

" I bet after all the laughing you just did. " He says. 

" Maybe, hey Pepper where is all the juice boxes at? I thought we had more than what was on the coffee table. " 

" They're underneath the table Wanda. " Pepper told her. 

" Oh I see them. " Wanda bent down and grabbed the juice, while Peter sat at the couch and blatantly stared at her ass. He even had tilted his head to the left and everything. Wanda knew that he was and swayed her hips side to side. She smirked before turning over her shoulder, 

" Peter you sure you don't want any? " 

" What? " 

" Do you want any juice? " 

" Uh sure just a few. " 

" Alright. " She smiled and walked back over before she sat down next to him. She sat their share of boxes in front of them. She looks at Peter to see him staring, " What? " 

" What? " 

" You keep looking at me. " 

" You're very nice to look at. " He says and rubs her knuckle with his thumb. 

" Well aren't you the charmer, but we have to get the game started. " She laughed and intertwined their fingers. " Sorry for the wait, but we're ready. " 

" No problem at all. " Pepper said while glaring at Sam, daring him to speak. 

" Simple rules, truth or dare. If they don't do it or answer the question, they have to drink and the first one to 5 wins. " Laura explained. 

" FRIDAY pick a person to start with. " 

" Bucky. " 

" Okay, Peter truth or dare. " 

" Truth. " 

" Were you just staring at Wanda's ass? " 

" Yes. Sam truth or dare? " 

" Wait, go back. Did you just say yes to staring at Wanda's ass? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Why? " 

" You didn't ask me that, so I will not answer that. " 

" Fine. " 

" Sam truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" What is Dr.Banner's most famous theory from his research paper covering thermonuclear physics. " 

" ........ " 

" And remember, you have to answer truthfully. " 

" Kid that isn't the types of questions you ask during truth or dare. How many times have you played this game? " Bucky asked. 

" Tons. " 

" Yeah but he's only played with Ned. " MJ told them. 

" Okay well you don't ask factual questions, you ask embarrassing questions. " 

" Okay. When was the last time you look at Wanda's butt? " 

" No kid..... " 

" Actually that's a good one. Answer that one Sam. " May laughed. 

" Fine. I haven't. " 

" Oh now that's a lie. " Natasha said. 

" You're telling me, that you have never once looked at my ass? Ever? " 

" No. I don't look at my teammates asses. " 

" I call bullshit. " 

" Yeah. I mean, I really like your butt. I couldn't think about not looking at it. " Peter said. 

" Thank you Peter, so Sam I think you should drink. " Wanda said. Sam complained all the way up until the bottle touched his lips. " One point for me. " 

" Whatever. " 

" Grumble all you want, I know you've looked at my ass before. Now, May truth or dare? " 

" Wait shouldn't that be Peter's point? " Ned asked, " He did ask the question. " 

" I guess. " 

" She can ask who to go next though, I have no idea what to do right now. " Sam said. 

" Thanks. May, Truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" Have you had any girl experience? " 

" In college. Ned, truth or dare? " 

" Uh truth. " 

" Okay, where did you lose your virginity? " 

" I said already when we went and snuck out for...... " 

" No, that was when. Not where. " May corrected. 

" Oh well her parents were staying at another person's house because they drank too much wine at a dinner party. So her room. " 

" Well at least you were safe. " 

" Thanks. Uh Ms.Laura truth or dare? " 

" I'll take dare. " 

" Oh uh I wasn't expecting that. Uh give me a sec. " 

" Sure. " There's a moment of silence. 

" Okay, I dare you to say something bad about. FRIDAY please pick a random person? " 

" Michelle. " 

" Sorry, but say one bad thing about Michelle. " 

" Okay, Michelle I thinks it's odd that you come to a party and bring your own bread. " 

" Noted. " 

" That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. " Ned admitted. 

" Well Michelle seems like a nice girl. " 

" Thank you. I think it's your turn now. " 

" Yes, um Wanda truth or dare? "

" Truth. "

" What animal would you say Peter is most like? " 

" A bunny. Easy. " She answered fast. 

" What? I don't look like a bunny. " Peter argued. 

" FRIDAY go onto my phone and find the only meme I created and project it onto the TV please? " 

" Certainly. " A moment later 2 pictures of Peter came up and was put beside two pictures of a bunny. In the top photo of Peter he had a pleading and happy look and beside that was a normal bunny. Below that was a glaring, or attempted glaring look. And beside that one was an angry yet adorable bunny. 

" See. All Peter is, is a bunny. " 

" I'm not a bunny. " He complained. 

" Oh it's okay, you're my honey bunny. Oh my god, you're my honey bunny! " 

" No Wanda. " 

" Yes Peter. You're my honey bunny. FRIDAY please make a reminder for me tomorrow and write it down somewhere now that Peter is in fact: My honey bunny. " 

" Recorded. " 

" Thank you so much. " 

" My pleasure. " Peter grumbled some more until Wanda wrapped her arms around his shoulder, " Oh don't be mad, you're my honey bunny. " She whispered into his ear. 

" Your turn Wanda. " 

" Yep, Bucky truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to kiss Sam. On the lips, for 5 seconds. " 

" Nope. " He said and took a gulp from his glass. " Easy point for me. " 

" Fine, mine turn. Peter truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" Who's the top in your relationship? " 

" I don't know, I think Wanda's like an inch taller than me so.... " 

" No kid in the bedroom. " 

" Oh well I don't have a bunk bed anymore so.... " 

" No kid.... " 

" Listen, I've already answered two questions when I'm only supposed to answer one so your turns over. Thems the rules. Laura truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" Do you always choose dare? " 

" Only when I feel like it. " 

" Well I dare you to eat a piece of paper. " 

" Really? " 

" Yep, and it's going to be super gross. " He said and he ran to the fridge and pulled off a piece of paper that was on the notepad and handed it to her. 

" Eat it. " He said with a laugh. Laura shrugged her shoulders and ate the piece of paper. 

" Nasty. " He laughed before sitting back down. 

" Okay, Peter truth or dare? " 

" Uh truth. " 

" Okay. How do you make your suit? " 

" Oh really? Like you actually want to know? " 

" Yeah I've honestly been curious. " 

" Well uh first I need to use the 3D printer Mr.Stark has cause I need it to be made and I can't take it anywhere. Plus the materials is really hard to work with so. " 

" What's it made of? " 

" Well in the past we've used a blend of things but now I've designed my own material maker thing. Basically it takes graphene, which is a tightly-bonded compression of carbon atoms that’s approximately one million times thinner than a piece of paper – so two overlaid layers of graphene, forming a material called diamene, could stop a bullet at close range. Which is what I want, but it isn't wearable so it’d need to be bonded with a more flexible high-tensile material, perhaps something like Dyneema, a high-performance polythene fiber blend used for boat sails that’s lighter than water. So I been thinking about a suit with several layers of diamene and then a layer of dyneema on the inside so I can wear it. I'd basically block any attack. So I've got the material being made cause it takes forever so. Then the web shooters will be vibranium cause it's more efficient and Shuri gave me some so it'd be nice to use it, but like the webs themselves are replicating organic spider webs, which is really strong. So since it's such a delicate thing to make, I had to make something to make it for me. Cause last time I messed up and got hurt. Then there's the AI, karen I call her. I need to upload her into the suit and that takes this whole other process, with other machines and computers. Web gliders are made from high end gliding stuff. My HUD display is cool, same sort of process as Karen in uploading things to it. The drone costs the most and is the toughest to make. Cause I have to make it the same material as the suit so it can be apart of it. So I'm building and trying to program something that's a million times thinner than a piece of paper, which is hard if you don't know what that's like. Then there are odds and ends to the suit that I keep adding on to and improving upon. " 

" Wow. How much does one cost? " 

" The suit I'm currently thinking about making, which is the one I just talked about is between 20 and 60 million dollars. " 

" Jesus. " 

" Yeah. The materials are expensive. I mean the graphene alone is about 6 million. The most expensive part is the drone. Cause it's made from the graphene as well as programming and designing and all that. That has no limit to how much it can cost, the minimum I can spend on it is 250 thousand. It could cost several hundred millions if I put the best in their. " 

" Wow. I didn't know. " 

" Yeah but like that is the suit, I see the absolute best. Both vibranium and graphene. This thing will take a shot gun blast point blank range and nothing is going to happen to me. I mean it's stronger than diamonds. " 

" Sounds great. " 

" Yeah I look forward to working with it after summer. " 

" You better not work on it until after summer. " Wanda asserted, well her and everyone else who thought he needed to relax. 

" I won't, uh my turn um Ned. Truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you uh pick MJ's nose. " He laughed. 

" Dude. " 

" It's a dare, a dare is a dare Ned. " 

" No man I'm not going to do that. " 

" Then drinkith your juice, and awardith me thine point. " Ned took a drink and planned his retaliation. 

" Wanda truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" When was the last time you and Peter had sex? " Peter's eyes widened and he turned red in the face. 

" Uh I don't know, a few days ago? We were in Thailand so yeah a few days ago. Pepper, truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to kiss May. 15 seconds on the mouth. " 

" Really? " Pepper sighed. 

" Well you can always say no and take a drink and let me closer to the win. " 

" No. Pep, I'm fine with it. I don't won't her to get a point off of that. " May told her. 

" You sure? " 

" Yeah, she's gonna have to earn the win. " 

" Alright. " Before anything can happen Peter squeals and turns around facing away from May and Pepper. He covers his eyes and hopes not to see anything. Pepper places a hand on May's shoulder and leans in and connects to her before losing the courage. 

" Okay Peter, there done. " Wanda said, even though they weren't. Peter turned back around to see Pepper kissing his aunt, and shrieked before quickly reaching for the pitcher and refilling his cup all the way and downing it in one go. May and Pepper finish their kiss and turn to Peter and Wanda. 

" No point for you. " May taunted, " Peter sweetie, you okay? " She asked with concern. 

" Si. " 

" What? " She laughs. 

" Estoy bien mayo. " Peter said, causing everyone around him to wonder. Pepper remembered seeing the footage after the first time they got drunk, and knew he had drank too much now. 

" Stop serving him. " She said. 

" Why? " Bucky asked. 

" Cause at this point, he's black out. Wanda give him some juice and snacks please. " 

" Sure. " She says and hands him the Chex mix honey flavor he likes, when she hands him the food he tilts his head at her. He smiles before scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him. 

" Gracias. " He says leaning closer to her. 

" Your welcome. " She smiles at him, and he takes his free hand and take hold of her tattooed hand. He rubs his thumb over her knuckle, right where a pedal of the flower was. She sighs at the gesture. 

" Wait how do you know when he's blackout drunk? " May asked. 

" It was the anniversary and we drank together. May, I'm sorry. " 

" It's okay, at least he was with you. It could've been bad if he wasn't. We can talk about it later. For now, let's make sure he's okay and maybe finish the game. " 

" Alright. Peter honey, do you want some food? Eat the Chex mix Wanda gave you. " 

" Tengo hambre, pero preferiría comerla. " He said before placing small kisses on her shoulder, feeling her relax in his arms. Him speaking Spanish was getting to her, and she didn't even know what he said. 

" What did he say? I don't know Spanish. " Pepper admitted. 

" He said he is hungry but he'd much rather eat her. " Natasha informed, watching as Wanda bulked in surprise. 

" There is no way he actually said that. " Peter moved and started to kiss up her neck, making her shudder. 

" Oh but he did, I guess booze really makes the kid bold. " Bucky said with a smirk, he was going to have so much fun grilling the kid now that he had no brain to mouth filter. Peter had moved his hand off of her's and placed it on her thigh, while the hand around her waist snaked it's way under her shirt and around the side of her stomach. Wanda bites her lip and holds in a moan and places a hand on his chest trying to push him back but ends up clutching his shirt with fists. 

" How.... What's red in Spanish? " 

" Roja. Well for you it is. " Natasha told her. 

" Ro..... " Wanda sighed and cleared her throat in order not to actually moan, " Roja. " Just like that Peter stops, he takes his hands off of her and pulls away. Wanda keep him close by though. 

" God what got into him. " Wanda said, she's never seen him this bold on his own. Not even when they role played, she knew it was fake but loved the effort. 

" Courage. " Sam said. " It's called liquid courage for a reason, you know? " 

" Yeah but...... " 

" Yeah he gets pretty insatiable when he's like that. " Pepper claimed. 

" ¿Por qué querías parar? Sé que te gusta cuando hablo otro idioma, divirtámonos. " He smirked at Wanda. 

" He said ' why did we stop, I know you like it when I speak another language.' Gotta say Wanda, didn't peg you as someone who goes for the multi-lingual. " Bucky sassed at her. 

" SHut it! " She told him, " So he's doing it on purpose? " 

" Looks like it, way I see it is: He's fine, so we can finish the game and then you two can run off and have some fun. " Laura proposed, and everyone seemed to agree. 

" Well it's settled. Pepper, it's your turn. " 

" Natasha, truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to go into the bathroom and take off your underwear, and wear them on the outside of your clothes for the rest of the game. " 

" Can't, I'm not wearing any underwear. " She smirked as Sam choked for a moment. 

" No te preocupes, Wanda se emparejará pronto. " 

" He said, ' don't worry, Wanda will be matching soon.'. He really is bold when he's drunk. " Bucky commented, with a smile. He just had to wait for his turn, he had already signaled Sam to give him an easy one so they could grill the kid. 

" ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama ya? " 

" He asked ' why don't we just go to bed already? '. Which is actually a good question. " Natasha translated. 

" I want to win, I am two points from winning. I want to win, we can wait. " She stated with confidence. 

" Te haré un ganador. " He whispered next to her. Wanda looked to Bucky who was holding in a laugh, and then Natasha who had a smirk. 

" He said that he'll make you a winner. " 

" Natasha it's your turn. GO. " 

" No, she hasn't taken her drink yet. You weren't able to do the dare, so you drink and I get a point. " Pepper argued, but no one disagreed and Natasha took the drink. 

" May, truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" How did the name sunflower start? " May shoulders slag, but she wears a happy face. 

" It was right after we took him in after the accident. We were all pretty side but we were trying to cheer Peter up, so we were taking him places and seeing things. Well one afternoon, we thought he was always going to be unhappy and how we should take him to therapy. We had one last idea, take him to the park. We waited for a beautiful day to go, and we made a day of it. The ride there he was upset like he had been since we took him in. He missed his parents too much, we all did. We got to the park and we walk around for a bit and at some point we loose track of him, he isn't walking right next to us. So I freak out but Ben just automatically finds him standing about 30 or so feet away looking at this bush with a ton of sunflowers on it. We go to him and see him pick out a loving little sunflower, and that's when we see he's smiling. For the first time in weeks he was smiling, and it was blinding. So we made it a weekly trip to go look at the sunflowers, at some point we told him not to pick them. Just to look at them. So it's weeks later and seeing him smile had become a regular, but of course he was a smart child and knew we weren't smiling. So one week we go there and he takes one of the sunflowers, even though we had told him not to pick them. So we ask him why he did that. He said we can take it back home and grow our own sunflowers. That way that me and Ben can smile too, because the flowers make him happy and he wants us to be happy too. " She pauses as she tears up a bit from the memory. 

" I tell him we can grow some and we take it back home. Put it in a small vase, and we go to the library to learn how to care for this flower. Well something went wrong because they died, we were never able to figure it out. Little Peter thought it was his fault they died and he blamed himself for not being good enough. He tries to tell us he's sorry but he's crying to much and we can't understand. Once we get him to calm down I tell him that we don't need the flowers to make us happy, to make us smile. We just need him. He makes us happy, he makes us smile. Of course he asks us really and we tell him of course. We tell him that he's special to us and that he makes us smile like the sunflowers to for him. I call him my little sunflower for the first time and he smiles so wide I just kept calling hi my little sunflower to see him smile every time. " She finishes with a teary smile. She takes a moment to stop the tears from flowing and clears her throat. 

" Sam, truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to kiss Bucky. " 

" No. " He says and takes a drink. 

" Thanks for the point. " 

" Yeah. Buck, truth or dare? "

" Truth. " 

" How many languages do you speak? " 

" Seriously? " Natasha said, " As if we didn't know. " 

" I forgot, plus I kinda think he was lying. " Sam said. 

" Well rethink your plans boys. " She knew what they were up to and was giving them the chance to rethink it through. 

" I speak 30. " Bucky said. " Peter, truth or dare. " 

" Verdad. " 

" What was the hottest sex you have ever had with Wanda? " 

" BUCKY! " Wanda yelled, knowing that Peter was going to say it seeing as he had to mental capacity to think not to. 

" He could always say no and give me the point, and take a sip of the juice box. " 

" You know he's not. " 

" Do I? So kid, answer the question or take a drink. " 

" Es un empate. Hubo la primera vez en Canadá, y tuvimos sexo en la cabaña. Ella fue increíble en todos los sentidos. Desde la forma en que olía hasta la forma en que sabía y se sentía. Era como si me estuviera sofocando y me encantaba cada minuto. Luego estaba la playa en Tailandia cuando me chupó la polla. Llevaba su 2 piezas que apenas contaban como un traje de baño con lo mucho que mostraba su trasero. Su boca se sentía tan caliente y húmeda, pero lo más suave que nunca. Se sentía como si ella hubiera sacado el alma de mi cuerpo, parecía que nunca iba a terminar, pero el final fue la mejor parte. Se tragó cada gota, sin romper el contacto visual. Luego hubo un momento el día después de que hicimos el papel y tuve que darle su oral. Dios, sabía bien, fue lo mejor que he probado. Estaba tan sensible y dolorida que casi era demasiado, pero sé cómo le gusta. " He spoke, each phrase he gets closer and closer to Wanda until he was back at kissing her neck, his hand on her thigh and the other under her shirt and around her stomach. 

" He just went into explicit detail about your first time together in the cabin in Canada, the time you blew on the beach in Thailand, and the time after you guys role played and he ate you out. Just if you were wondering. " Bucky smirked. All he had to do was wait for Wanda to break and go with Peter. From the looks of it, it was going to happen soon. As soon as those two left, he had a strong chance at winning the game. Wanda was clutching his shirt again, wanting to stop but not really able to as he hit all her spots. 

" Ro.... " She breaks off into a light moan, " Roja. " Peter stops kissing her but keeps her hands on her. 

" Wanda, ¿verdad o desafío? " 

" Truth. " Knowing that if she picked dare, he'd just make them go to their room. 

" ¿Qué tan mojado estás ahora? " He smoldered, watching as Bucky finally cracked and started laughing as Natasha herself let out a quiet laugh. Wanda looked at her questioningly, 

" He asked how wet are you. " 

" Peter! " Wanda scolded with no real heat. 

" Now Wanda, answer truthfully. " Bucky taunted, " If you don't, you have to drink and he'll win. " Wanda sighed before speaking to him telepathically. 

_I'm so fucking wet right now. _Peter smirked as the voice came through. 

_Then why not go to bed? _He said in English this time, knowing no one would translate. 

_I want to win. I need to win. _

_I told you. _Peter leans in and starts kissing her neck again, _I'll make you a winner. _

" Roja. " Peter barely pulls back this time but stops kissing her nonetheless. " My turn. " 

" No, you didn't answer his question. " Bucky accused. 

" I did, you just didn't hear it. Benefits of being bonded. " She said. 

" That doesn't count! " Sam shouted. 

" Oh yes it does. There were no rules on how I had to tell the truth. You guys didn't say I couldn't say it telepathically. " 

" She's right. Not in the rules. " Laura agreed. " Your turn Wanda. " 

" Bucky, truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" Why won't you try to date anyone now at days? " 

" Back in the day I had nothing but time to date. I also had the skill. Now though, not sure about either one. " 

" Bullshit. I bet if you tried you can get any girl, or hell even guy to go for you. You're heavily muscled guy with great hair and nice eyes, you should be pulling bitches with ease. " Wanda called him out. 

" That's the thing, I'm not trying to pull bitches. " 

" You're trying to find a wife....... " 

" I want the happiness Steve got. I want that. " Bucky admitted. 

" James, you can find that. " May told him. 

" Really? You really think someone out there is looking for someone who is literally 99 years old? Someone is really looking for someone with PTSD? Someone who was a monster? " 

" James, age does not matter. Your traumas does not make you weak, so stop saying it like it does. You aren't the monster, the winter solider is. You did nothing, HYDRA did everything. " May scolded him for talking down on himself like that, she saw it with Peter and was not going to see it with James. 

" My turn. Ned, truth or dare? " He changed the topic.

" Uh truth. " 

" When was the last time you brushed your teeth? " 

" This morning. That was a weird question Mr. White Wolf. MJ, truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to say something good about the restaurant that you hate. " 

" Their wait time gives me the opportunity to talk with my friends. Sam, truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" I've been hearing rumors that you're the new captain america, is that true? " 

" Yeah, asshole is the new cap. Why? People got a problem with it? " Bucky demanded. 

" Some, of course those some are raciest assholes but there will always be people who don't like progress. " 

" Well they can....... " 

" James. " May interrupted. " I think that Sam should take his turn and keep the game fun, rather than political. " 

" Alright, Buck: truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to change shirts with another person here. " 

" Alright. " Bucky takes off his shirt and scans to see who he wants to change with but before he can, his own shirt is thwipped away from him. Peter takes off his shirt and throws it so him but doesn't put Buck'y shirt on. 

" Peter, you have to put his shirt on. " Wanda told him. 

" Actually he doesn't. The dare was to change shirts with someone else, we did change shirts. We don't have to put them on. " Bucky corrected. " Wanda, truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" What is the most attractive thing about Peter? " 

" Too many things are attractive, way to many just to pick one. " She takes a deep breath, having feel Peter without any shirt on meaning he's on full display.

" So is that a point I'm hearing? "

" No just ask me another question. " Wanda said, she'd rather answer another question than to give Bucky a point.

" Okay, what was it like sucking Peter off on the beach? "

" No. Ask me something else. " She said, not wanting to recall that particular memory at this moment when Peter was pressed up against her.

" Nope that's my question, so either take a drink and give me a point or answer it. " Bucky responded, Wanda thought about it for several moments before she sighed out.

She bit her lip before speaking, " I could barely deep throat him, I mean I was gagging a lot at first but I had practiced before trying so I was confident I could do it. So I tried going all the way down but I couldn't cause the thing about it is, he's so fucking big. I mean yeah the length is great but the thickness of it, is mind blowing. I mean when I tried to deep throat him the second time it was like I was dislocating my jaw, I barely was able to get to the base. The only reason was cause I forced my tongue out and along the under shaft and licking along the vein. I mean I felt it all the way in my throat, I mean he's huge you know? I'm guessing at least 13" in length and god he's so thick I can barely wrap my hand all the way around him. But the thing is, he's rock hard. Like sometimes you see in porn that big dicks don't get hard or they only get semi's, he is rock hard. So when I got it all the way down my throat I was crying and gagging and I had to pull back just to breathe. So that's when I did the quick bobbing, but I hollowed my cheeks and used my tongue more than before. I used both my hands, one to stroke the other half that wasn't in my mouth and one to cup his balls. I mean they felt so full and just big in general. I felt him tense up and knew he was going to cum soon so I went back to deep throating him and I felt him holding back. I just wanted to feel him empty inside my throat and so I started humming away and soon enough I was gulping down several mouth fulls of cum. I mean it was a lot, I got water stomach just from blowing him. I thought that the spider thing would have something to do with it but god I'm not daring to complain with something like that." She took several long breaths before even trying to speak, as everyone waited in silence. 

" Peter, truth or dare? " She asked. 

" Desafío. " 

" He said dare. " Bucky told her. 

" I dare you to go sit on the other side of the couch. " She said, seeing as she was pressed between him and the arm of the couch. Space was good, she wanted space so she could think and finally win the game. Though Peter had different plans, and just took the drink. 

" Wanda, ¿verdad o desafío? " 

" Truth. " 

" ¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que nos vayamos a la cama? " 

" He said how much longer until we go to bed. " Bucky laughed. 

" Help me win and we can go to bed quicker. Natasha, truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" How do you say bed in Spanish? " 

" La Cama. " 

" Good to know, your turn. " Natasha thought for a moment before deciding. " May, truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" When was the last time you went to a party? " 

May laughed for a moment, " Does dropping Peter off to one count? " 

Natasha joined the laughing, " No. A party that you went to by choice and had a good time. " 

" Wow that was a while ago. I would say but when I was becoming a nurse, I went to training for that and there was a party at the end of training thrown by one of the soon to be nurses. That was probably the last fun party I went to, not counting this one. This is a lot of fun though. " 

" Well it was an effort of everyone so.... " Laura said before sipping her drink. 

" Well Wanda, truth or dare? " May asked. 

" Dare. " Wanda was having a little trouble thinking right now, seeing as how her plan didn't work at all. 

" I dare you to kiss Peter. " 

" What?! " 

" I dare you to kiss Peter. On the lips, for 15 seconds. " May told her. 

" Why? " 

" Payback's a bitch. " She said before sipping her wine. Wanda knew if she kissed Peter, she wouldn't be able to stop. Hell at this point everyone knew it. She had to get May her point, so she reached out and took a drink of her juice. 

" Thank you for the point. " 

" Natasha truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to kiss Michelle. " She wanted the game to be over NOW. 

" You know I can't, for one she's a minor. " 

" Actually, I'm not. Turned 18 last month. " 

" MJ honey, why didn't you come over? We could've celebrated. " Pepper asked her. 

" My parents were actually there this time. So I gave them their time I guess. " 

" Well I hope you had fun. " May said with a smile. 

" It was alright. " 

" So Natasha, you going to kiss MJ or am I going to win? " Wanda asked with a proud smirk. " Remember, on the lips for 15 seconds. " 

" Nat, I'm fine with it. " Laura told her. " She needs to learn that wins don't come like that. " She turns to Wanda, " You have to earn them. " 

" Ever since I was a little girl and the avengers happened, I've had a crush on you. If that means anything. " MJ shrugged her shoulders. 

" Really? " Natasha asked, not knowing that at all. 

" Yeah, a strong female that's one of earth's mightiest defenders. You had both boys and girls crushing on you, I was one of them. " 

" Well thank you, though I would call Shuri. She might be upset about this. " 

" You're right. " MJ uses the beads that Shuri gave her and called Shuri. She was quick to answer. 

" Hey. " Shuri greeted. 

" Hey, listen. I'm playing truth or dare and Natasha just been dared to kiss me, if she doesn't the games over. " 

" Okay, and you're calling because? " 

" Because I wanted to ask if it was okay for Natasha and I to kiss. " 

" Yeah, I'm fine with it. Just this once. " 

" Thanks. " 

" So long as you send the footage. You know, for research purposes. " 

" Of course. " 

" Well then, knock yourself out. " She disconnected the call. " Well you heard her, so long as it gets recorded and she gets the footage. " 

" I can record it for you two. Just tell me how. " Laura offered, and standing to take hold of the beads. MJ already had it on record and all Laura had to do was point it at them. MJ sat down and faced Natasha, who had taken her face in her hands. She pulled MJ towards herself and connected their lips. Natasha was obviously the one in charge and MJ let her run it, just happy to be apart of it. 15 seconds went by way to fast if you ask MJ but when Natasha pulled back MJ opened her eyes, and told her thank you before collecting the beads and taking her seat again next to Ned. 

" Thanks. " 

" No problem. " MJ said, " Not everyday you kiss your childhood hero. " 

" Well it means a lot that I was your hero. MJ, truth or dare? " 

" Dare. " 

" I dare you to kiss Wanda. On the lips for 15 seconds. " 

" No. " Wanda said. 

" Well then, one point for me. Your turn MJ. " 

" May truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" Are you interested in dating anyone? " 

" Well I haven't been out in a while but someone caught my eye. " She says and Natasha catches the quick glance to Bucky. 

" Well I hope it works out for you, your turn. " 

" Thank you. Peter, truth or dare. " 

" Desafío. " 

" I dare you to kiss Wanda. On the lips, for 45 seconds. " 

" No that's not fair, you already said to kiss so you can't do it again. " 

" No, I told you to kiss Peter. Now I'm telling Peter to kiss you. You could always say no and not let him, give me the point and the win. " 

" Fine. 45 seconds. " 

" FRIDAY start a timer. " May requested, " Start it as soon as they start kissing. " 

" Ready. " FRIDAY answered. 

" Okay, when you two are ready. " May smirked. 

Wanda sighed, " Spanish word for green? " 

" Verde. " Natasha supplied. 

" Verde. " Wanda said, and Peter wasted no time. In an instant she was pushed against the couch and he was slotted between her legs, claiming her mouth. It started out heavy, already pent up from being denied all throughout the night. Wanda loves him possessively marking her mouth, routing his tongue deep and massaging it with her's. She struggles to hold in all the moans that needs to be released. One does slip out and Peter consumes it with a deep groan. She heard something in the background but her mind shuts off when Peter slams her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and he licks the underside of it. She gives out a surprised moan and she starts to yearn for more, but Peter starts to pull away. Without thinking wraps her legs around him and pulls him back in further than before, and buries her hands in his hair. He pulls back enough just for the kiss to be disconnected. 

" Verde. " Wanda shudders in a breathy moan, practically begging him to keep going. He chuckles deeply and darkly, sending warmth up her legs. 

" Han pasado 45 segundos. " 

" What? " 

" He said it's been 45 seconds. " Natasha supplied. Wanda whips around to see the whole room looking at them. 

" Forget we're here? " May chuckles. 

" No, easy dare. No point for you. " She says breathlessly, her voice shaky. She clears her throat and took a drink from her juice, and again cleared her throat. They re-positioned themselves back to the way they were before Wanda moved on with her choosing. 

" May, truth or dare. " She demanded. 

" I'll take truth. " She smirked. 

" What kind of porn do you watch? " 

" It varies from time to time. " 

" Not really an answer, so what did you last look at? " 

" Last time was lesbian. " 

" Sounds like fun. " 

" It was, but now it's my turn. James, truth or dare? " 

" Truth. " 

" How many girls did you sleep with before the war? " 

" None. " 

" Wait, you slept with no girls? " Sam asked, " I thought you went out with girls like every night. " 

" I did, but at the end of the date I would take them home. Then me and Stevie went home. " 

" You never slept with any of them? " Laura asked. 

" No. If you had sex before marriage, you were shunned by everyone and was treated like trash. I didn't want that to happen to any girl just so I could have fun. " 

" So wait, you're a virgin! " Wanda said, realizing. 

" Yeah I am. What about it? " 

" Nothing James. Being a virgin is nothing bad. " May told him. 

" I can't believe I lost my virginity before the white wolf. " Ned whispered. 

" Right. Well my turn. Sam, truth or dare? " 

" Uh dare. " 

" I dare you to buy me chicken nuggets right now. " 

" Seriously, out of all the snacks we have? You honestly want me to buy you chicken nuggets? " 

" Yeah. " 

" No man, go get something from the other room. " He says and takes a drink. Bucky grins before getting up and getting copious amounts of chips before sitting back down. Sam tries to take some but Bucky smacks his hand away. 

" Come on. " Sam complained. 

" Nope, you want some go get some. Or ask nicely. " 

" Can I please have some chips Bucky? " 

" Sure. Here you go. " Bucky said with a smile and over exaggeratedly handed him a family sized bag of cool ranch Doritos's. 

" Pepper, truth or dare? " Sam was thinking about how he can win in the long term, that involved working with Bucky and May to get Peter and Wanda gone. 

" I'll take dare. " 

" I dare you to slap May's ass. " 

" No thank you, not going to be fueling your fantasy. I'll give you your first point. " She told him and took a drink. 

Peter starts to kiss her neck again, making Wanda shudder in the contact. Pepper notices and takes the charge. 

" How about we take a break? Get up, stretch, bathroom all of that. Everyone agree? " Everyone mumbled with yes's and they took a break. Peter only starts going harder, more insistent. 

_Peter._

_Wanda._

_We can't. _

_Break time, let's take a break. _

_No, we'll take too long. _

_I'll be quick, just a little fun and then back to the game. Promise. _

_No cause your quick isn't quick at all. We won't be back in time. _

_Super quick. _Peter licks a strong stripe up and across her pulse point, just to attach his teeth to it and suck stronger. Hoping to bruise, he increases the strength. He pushes her knees apart and Wanda lets him slot himself in between, just as before. 

Wanda thinks on her own for a moment, _Is it really worth the win? There will be more truth or dare games, and we already one a game tonight. I can't take the teasing anymore. _She thought to herself. 

" Verde? " Peter asked her questioningly. She hasn't heard him talk in a moment and him speaking Spanish shortens her fuse. 

" La Cama. " She moans out, unable to hold it back. Peter pulls back and looks at her, seeing if she actually meant to say it. 

" La Cama. " She repeats, " La Cama Por favor. " Peter practically growls and picks her up before hoisting her over his shoulder, in a fire man carry. He rushes to the elevator and sends it up to their floor. 

The others come back in to see the two of them are gone, Pepper steps forward and calls out to FRIDAY. 

" Did Peter and Wanda leave to their floor? " 

" Affirmative. " 

" Well looks like Sam is down more money, what was it you said? " 

" He said that they would be able to wait until the games were done before going off on their own. He's bet $6 on it. " May smirked. 

" Well Sam it looks like your down another $6. " 

" I expect mine before I leave, I don't do owe. " MJ stated. " Or if you just want to owe me a favor than I'll be willing to let you slide. " 

" Fine, I'll owe you a favor. "

" Good. Now that those two are done groping each other, let's finish the game. " 

On their floor, Wanda and Peter hadn't even made it to their bedroom before having to stop. They crashed together on the couch in the living room. Peter was trying to take off Wanda shirt but she wouldn't let him go long enough to create the room for it. So Peter's drunken mind did what he could only think of: He saw Wanda in the shirt, he wanted her out of the shirt. Rip the shirt. He grabbed hand fulls of the fabric, right near the neckline and tore it down the middle, exposing her chest and stomach. Wanda gasped loudly at it, hearing and feeling the rush of the fabric. It only served to excite her more, seeing him so demanding. 

" Stop teasing! Please! " She pleaded, Peter only chuckled darkly. Everything he was doing was turning her on more and more, and with the constant teasing already she was at a frenzy point. He didn't stop but kept going, she started rubbing him through the pants. 

" No tan rapido. " 

" English Peter!" 

He laughs before answering her, " Not so fast. Let's enjoy it Wanda, I want you to enjoy. " He leans closer until his lips are pressed against her ear lobe, " Cause god knows I am. " He says husky whisper. Wanda keens and Peter continues to drive her crazy. 

" Peter! " She screams and wraps her legs around him and buries her hands in his hair pulling him closer. She keeps trying to get him unbuckled and his pants off, which is much harder to do without him helping. She wondering why he's not even trying to get them off, when she can feel how hard he is. 

" Why are you so insistent on getting me out of my pants Wanda? " Peter asks in a playful and teasing tone. 

" Come on stop teasing me already. " 

" I'm not teasing, it's an actual question. Why are you trying to get me out of my pants? We aren't going to have sex. " Wanda's hands still. 

" What? After all the teasing you did? After all the build up and your just going to leave me high and fucking soaking wet? " 

" Oh Wanda no. No. No. No. I would never leave you unsatisfied if I didn't want you to be. "

" What is that supposed to mean?! " 

" It means that we aren't going to have sex. " 

" But... " 

" But it means you'll cum. Wanda I said I'd make you a winner, and I definitely will. Over and over and over again. " He speaks, each word he gets closer to her until he's a breath away from her. She moans from his words, his promises to her. 

" I told you I'll make you a winner, and I'm going to. I thought about the time right after we role played and god Wanda, you tasted so good. It was amazing and I just wanted more and more. " He pauses to give her a searing kiss. 

" So when I told Bucky that was the hottest thing we ever did, I wasn't lying. I want to taste you, every part of you. I want to trace your curves with my tongue, I want to kiss every blemish and every stretch mark you try to hide from me. I know you think they're ugly, but their natural. Especially with someone with an ass like your's. I want to kiss every single one of them because I think it's fucking hot, and I know every time I see them that I get excited. " Another kiss with way too much tongue for it to be anything but sensual. 

" I want to taste every part of you. I want to know you inside and out. Wanda, I'm going to devour you. " He clamps his hands on her hips and sinks his fingers into her jeans, clawing and grasping at her ass. He brings her hips closer to his and mouths her exposed shoulder. He works his way down to her chest, seeing as she isn't wearing a bra he latches onto a nipple like she had taught him before. 

" Were you not wearing a bra the entire time? " He asks with a smile. She can only nod her head yes before he latches back onto her, gently rolling it between his teeth. He pulls back to lick her around the areola and even further back to the slight curve of her breast. Even if she has small breasts, he takes his time with it. Showing his affection and arousal in the simplest and slightest touches. He works his way down until his placing kisses on her stomach making her shiver and whimper. He starts to raise her hips and starts to slide down her pants, once it gets them down to her calves before yanking them the rest of the way off and tosses them to somewhere else in the room. He admires her front side before continuing his work and quickly flips her over to her stomach. She does a quick intake of breath when he doesn't so much as say a word when he does but her stabilizes before pulling her up to her knees. She reaches out and places her hands out in front of her, gripping the arm of the couch in a vice grip. Peter sheds his pants fast, just so he can sit comfortably behind with his legs wrapping around her's. 

Peter focuses his gaze on her hips, seeing her stretch marks and the curve of her ass. Wanda feels over exposed before she feels him hungrily kiss and lick every mark on her hip, every line of extension on her skin. Wanda feels every strong stripe and every time his teeth mark the spot of his desire. He bites her left ass cheek roughly before doing the same to her underwear, taking it between his teeth and ripping the thin fabric from her waist. He spreads her cheeks apart and looks at her holes, seeing how wet her cunt really is and seeing her asshole quivering. Both begging for some kind of attention. The only attention he gives, is his piercing gaze. He look for hunger and desire, of pure lust. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" I can never get tired of seeing you like this. This is. You're so fucking hot. God. " He groans, watching her pink hole move ever so slightly. Wanda waits in rigid anticipation, waiting for him to give her the pleasure he promised. He places small kisses on her cheek, each soft and delicate. Wanda moans and pushes back hoping for him to put more pressure into it, it only leads him to grabbing her waist with one of his hands and holding her firmly. He even slows down his pace, giving even less kisses and at a softer strength. As if telling her not to rush him, let him enjoy it. He eventually works his way back up to the pace he once had. He works his way to her aching center and only grazes it with his teeth before licking the outer ring in a firm press. 

Wanda moans out at the first real pleasure she's felt all night, but Peter doesn't stop. Neither does the moans that are now spewing from her mouth, even if he hasn't even breached her at all. Peter smiles and pulls away from her, he remembers something Wanda did on the beach for him. So he spits right above her hole and watches it travel down, just to lick it up. Wanda flinched slightly when she first felt the spit hit her but moaned the second she felt his tongue swipe across her hole. 

Peter licks his own teeth in hunger before an idea hit him, and he has no mental capacity to think otherwise. Either it's the copious amounts of alcohol, or the lust that's driving him. Wanda feels him pull off and she feels nothing for several long moments before she feels his hot breath canvassing her hole. Then she feels hit teeth, his teeth lightly biting the ring of muscle around her hole. The couch starts to crack and splinter under the pressure of her hands, her knuckles white and the arm of the couch denting under the pressure. She's close, his teasing is pushing her further and further until she's almost there. He isn't stopping with the constant light touches and the few strong ones. 

" Peter. " She calls out, only to keen at the teething of the muscles again. 

" Color? " He asks. 

" Verder. " She shouts, mispronouncing it in her haste. Peter chuckles, thinking that it was really cute that she said it wrong. He doesn't increase the pressure, pace, or even where he does it. Keeping his touches light, teasing and soft. She keeps getting closer, even if it feels like she's not moving at all. As if Wanda is trying to run up and keep going but Peter is holding her back with the slightest of touches. Soon after what feels like forever to her, she's reaching her peak. She's nearing the climax after all the teasingly light and soft touches, all the heavy petting and firm kisses. Peter does nothing to boost her to the end, if anything he slows down. Slowing the process and making her feel every feeling inside of her. She shuts her eyes and grips the arm of the couch impossibly tighter, that's when she finally cums. She cums with a sharp intake of breath and her whole body tensing, Peter keeping up what he's doing. The whole process was slow, and somehow Peter knew what he was doing. She felt every individual nerve lit aflame, every pulse spark with her erratic heartbeat, every muscle spasm and shake uncontrollably. Her mind blanking and clearing all the thoughts she had, even the ones before about how she wished he would stop teasing her. How it felt so frustrating and so good at the same time.

When she finally comes down, she notices a few things once she comes to her senses. The arm of the couch is very much broken, she can feel the fabric in between her fingers and sees the arm mangled up. Peter had pulled off of her sometime ago, probably right as she climaxed. She just came, from him licking her. Not inside of her, not her g-spot or anything like that. She came from him licking the outside of her asshole, and all the other little things he did. 

" Feel better? " Peter asks, Wanda takes a moment before responding. 

" Yeah. " 

" Good, cause we're not done yet. " 

" What? " 

" Wanda, I told you I was going to make you a winner. Over and over and over again. You've only came once, I want you to cum 3 times. " 

" So..... " 

" So.... " He leans forward again and breaths against her opening, " Think you can cum 2 more times for me Wanda? " That question alone, brought to her by that his voice got her going yet again. As if she just didn't have a mind blowing orgasm minutes ago. 

This time around Peter skips the teasing touches, really giving Wanda what she wants. He breaches her, using his tongue to wiggle his way inside of her. She was already relaxed from her orgasm and Peter working her up. He hits all the spots that's been begging for attention; He's got one hand spreading her open for him while his mouth is hard at work, trying to get her to cum another two times. Legs keeping her in place so she doesn't squirm, spasm or shake all over the place as he continues to please her. His other hand on her waist keeping her steady so he can control the pressure and the pace he sets, while using his thumb to rub circles into her hip. Paying extra care to the stretch mark there, every now and then following its path with his pad. 

Wanda can't help but cum quickly, every touch is being sent right to her core. So many touches, lingering and pressing, that she can't help it when her body locks and climax's again for the second time in 5 minutes. This time she doesn't feel the arm of the couch come off, but she does feel how Peter's touch seems to be everywhere. Her hips, legs, ass cheeks, and her sensitive hole. 

Peter pulls back with a smirk, " Came already, we were just getting started. " He chuckled, Wanda just shudders at the promise for even more. Peter saw the arm of the couch and smiled that he was the reason behind that. 

" Having a little trouble getting a grip? " He pressed against her backside, so he was once again pressed against her ear. " I think I have a solution. " He nibbles her earlobe, and before she can ask they're changing positions again. He flips her with ease and gets her on her back, while he shifts down to lay on his stomach fully. He spreads her legs while setting them on his shoulders and breaths against her soaking pussy. 

" Wanda, how come we've never done anything with this pretty pink pussy of your's? " Peter says, gazing at it as if he was a man dying of hunger. 

" Saving myself for marriage. " 

" Well, I need to put a ring on it. " He smirks before sinking a little further to see her asshole still slick from his tongue. The momentum of the night still building up, working it's way to the top and over it. It's gotten to the point of both of the need fast, hard and rough. Peter jams his tongue in her and using some of the strength he taps against her walls making her skin crawl and her to ball in over stimulation. She loves every moment and every stripe or stroke he gives to her, even if it borders on the too much side. She doesn't ask him to stop, she begs him to keep going. Not wanting to stop, but not wanting to go forward. Peter speeds up and goes even harder than before, remembering how she liked to talking during it. 

" You taste so fucking good. I could eat you for every meal for every day for the rest of my life. " He groans out and gives Wanda a light slap against her ass, making her moan out even louder. 

" I knew you liked that. Like it when I spank you? Hmm? " He says and spanks her, this time with more force. Wanda jolts and keens under his hand, he goes back to tonging her out and spreading her open. He starts a cycle of spanking her, massaging the cheek and spreading it open just to plunge his mouth further to tongue fuck her shaking hole. Only hitting one of the cheeks that he can hit, the other being protected by the couch that is in the way. 

Wanda looses control bit by bit, having a different type of orgasm start to build. She clamps her legs around his head and grabs hand fulls of his hair, she starts to arch her back bit by bit. She squeezes her eyes close and feels her body start to tense. Her magic starts to flow more and more the more she feels her self go tense, but neither of them notice it. Too far gone in the pleasure, the lust for one another. Peter wasn't even able to see if he wanted to, too far buried in between her legs to notice anything at all. Peter stops flicking his tongue inside of her and goes for just smothering the spot in her, driving her faster to the cliff. Wanda's magic as spread to the nearby coffee table and the chair beside the couch, it's red flowing and wrapping around the objects. Peter doesn't stop working as he feels her back arch so much he swears he heard it pop, after being covered up by all the mewling she's doing. 

_I bet you're real close to cumming, aren't you? I bet you're loving my tongue jammed inside of your delicious ass, aren't you? I bet any second you're going to cum, Wanda I want you to cum. I want you to cum so much. Cum for me Wanda. _

Wanda gives a last shout and her face locks into the orgasm face as she climax's. The coffee table goes flying at the big release, along with the chair. Her nerve ending short circuited and fried out leaving her feeling like fuzzy and the odd spark here and there. Every time it causes a muscle to shake and quake as her body tries to settle and come back down. Peter finally looks down at himself and sees a massive stain on the front of his underwear, he simply takes them off and tosses them somewhere else in the room. He pulls her to the other side of the couch, leaning back against the arm and cuddles her close, he webbed a nearby blanket to them and covers them up before rubbing her back and whispering sweet and honestly somehow dirty things in her ear.

The sun was finally starting to peak through when Natasha had arrived at Wanda and Peter's floor. She was working under the assumption she would need to do the same as last time but only made it to the living room when she spotted them on the couch, or what's left of it. Peter was holding Wanda and in no pain at all, she was getting curious as to why before she saw the tendrils of her magic sweeping across his face in light touches. As if she truly was awake, but Natasha knew she was truly asleep and her powers were manifesting themselves in her subconscious and comforting him through the bond they held. Natasha knew he was in good hands and just as quietly she came, she left. Though not before picking up the broken pieces of the coffee table, chair, couch and their scattered clothes. 

Wanda and Peter woke up a while later, still holding on to one another. 

" Good morning Wanda. " Peter barely manages to greet, even hung over he still has a lopsided grin to seeing her in his arms. 

" Good morning honey bunny. " She smiles back at him, and smiles even more when his face morphs into confusion. " I'll explain later, maybe when we're not hung over. " 

" Okay. "

" Well let's go get something to eat. Think you can handle going to the common floor? " She asked. 

" Uh yeah, I don't feel actually that bad. Kinda just a minor headache. " He answers honestly. 

" Well there is a reason behind it. " She says and flicks her wrist showing off the magic flowing. " The bond seems to have no limit for what we can do for one another. " 

" You've been taking away my headache? Isn't that tiring? " 

" Not at all, seems like something pretty minor thing at this point. Let's head down there, I'm hungry and I know you are. " 

" We should get dressed first. " He said, she merely grabbed his hands and took him to the bedroom and did their morning routine. Showering and brushing their teeth while using the bathroom whenever they needed to. They dressed together in some fuzzy pj's and left together hands linked together as they rode the elevator. The elevator let them out in the common room and they stepped out and gravitated towards the kitchen for breakfast. They entered the kitchen together and was greeted by everyone there. 

" Good morning Peter. " Morgan said, at a surprisingly normal level, " Mommy said that you were going to be really cranky this morning and that I had to be quieter. " There it is. 

" Well Morgan, I'm not cranky. So how was your pillow fort? " 

" So much fun! " 

" I bet, after breakfast want to show me your plans you made? " 

" Yeah! " She shouted. 

" Morgan, eat first. " Pepper told her and Morgan continued to eat. Wanda and Peter sat down and filled their plates. 

" Have fun last night Peter? " May asked from next to him. 

" I think so. " He laughed, " Can't really remember anything. " Some other join in on the laughter. 

" Well I know we had fun. " Wanda told him, he again looked confused until she spoke again. " I'll tell you later honey bunny. " 

" Oh please don't tell him about that. " Laura suggested, " It will be great. " 

" I will if he doesn't have a problem with the name. " She turned to him, " You have a problem with me calling you honey bunny? " 

" That's like a pet name right? You aren't like secretly making fun of me based on some inside joke? " 

" Of course not! It's a term of endearment, a pet name. Like sugar or sweetie. " 

" Oh then I don't care, I mean it's nice and no one has called me that before so yeah I'm fine with it. I actually kinda of like it in a weird way, don't know why? " He looked down as he finished the thought. 

" Well then it's settled honey bunny. " She kissed his cheek, leaving him blushing and smiling like crazy. Sam tossed Peter a tablet that had an article open already. 

" Well then, maybe you should read up there honey bunny. " 

" Sam, I only get to call him honey bunny. " Wanda warned, as Peter scrolled through and sure enough showed him and Wanda at the park from the day before. Showing how they even had matching skate boards and their shoes and how they spent a lot of time together. How they were going to be the next Pepper and Tony Stark. Peter stopped reading at the mention of Mr.Stark, he turned it off before setting it down. 

" Is everything okay? " Pepper asked, knowing what was said in the article and wanting to know if he was okay or if action was needed. 

" I'm fine. We've already talked about it, just a guy trying to make some money. Not going to ruin anything for me. I'll still go outside and I'll still be with Wanda, they can talk all they want. " He said with he's head held high. Everyone was shocked to see him have confidence for once, even if it was something as small as a gossip article. Progress is progress. 

" Did everyone else have fun last night? " Peter asked moving the conversation forward. 

" Yeah, it was a lot of fun. We should probably switch up the games next time but yeah. I think it was a big hit. " May said, " I think Laura did a great job planning everything. " She continued to compliment. 

" Thank you May. " 

" Your welcome. " 

" It was fun, truth or dare got a little bit more intense than I remember. " Sam spoke. 

" Well yeah, it's truth or dare. It's going to get that way. " MJ said, " Don't forget, you owe me. " 

" Yep. Will admit, seeing Peter drunk was fun. " 

" Is that why our living room is trashed? Did I break that stuff?! " Peter asked in a panic, Wanda was quick to soothe his worries using the bond. 

_No, it was me. I lost control of my powers last night for a moment, nothing bad happened. _

_Did I cause it? Did I hurt you? _

_No._

_Promise? _

_Promise. _

Wanda gripped his hand before turning to face the group, everyone seeing the interaction and seeing what Wanda did for him. 

They knew he was in good hands. 


End file.
